Geschichtchen über Bulma und ihren Vegeta
by Majin Micha
Summary: Mehre Bulma u. Vegeta Fictions hintereinander; die eine schön und romantisch, die andere dramatisch und traurig. Lasst euch einfach überraschen
1. Bra’s Geburt oder auch einfach

**Das Wichtigste im Leben**

**(V/B)**

„Diese faule, arrogante, schlampige, hirnrissige, idiotische, möchtegern supertolle Prinz eines Affenstammes...ahhhh..." Bulma stampfte wütend in der CC umher. Mrs Briefs beobachtete ihre Tochter amüsiert. Seit Bulma im 8ten Monat schwanger war, erbebte das ganze Haus und die ganze Familie unter ihren heftigen Stimmungsschwankungen. Besonders wurde der Ärger an Vegeta ausgelassen - daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er zum Training jetzt immer das Weite suchte und in die Wüste flog - was wahrscheinlich auch viel sicherer war.

„Mit wem redest du, Schatz?", fragte Bulma's Mutter lächelnd nach. „MIT MIR. IST JA SONST KEINER DA!" Bulma's Stimme hallte im Gang wieder. „Mama, hast du meinen hellblauen Pullover gesehen?", nörgerlte der inzwischen 12jährige Trunks. Der Kopf der Blauhaarigen glich wie einer Tomate, sie platzte beinahe vor Wut. Aber sie hatte sich ihr Leid selber eingebrockt: Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Hieß also, der Sohn war genauso schlampig und faul wie sein Erzeuger, der Dendes Willen schon wieder Vater wurde. „Ich glaub ich stürz mich dann fürs Fenster raus...!", murmelte Bulma und ging, sich den Kopf stützend, in ihr Zimmer. „Was hat sie denn, Oma?" Trunks verstand seine Mutter nicht mehr. „Das sind die Stimmungsschwankungen, Trunks, hatte ich bei ihr auch!" Mrs. Briefs grinste vielsagend und machte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit.

Bulma knallte die Tür hart hinter sich zu. Es war heute mal wieder ein furchtbarer Tag. Ständig wollte wer etwas von ihr. „Bulma hier...Bulma da...Bulma könntest du nicht ..." Kein Wunder, dass die schlaue Wissenschaftlerin furchtbar wütend und genervt war. Sie brauchte jetzt in dieser schweren Zeit jemanden, an den sie sich anlehnen konnte, der sie versorgen würde, bis das Kind endlich da war. Bulma fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, warum sie nicht doch bei diesem Versager namens Yamchu geblieben war, schüttelte jedoch sofort den Kopf. Sie war doch in Vegeta verliebt und nicht in diesen uncharmanten Weiberhelden, der sie unzählige Male betrogen hatte. Die Blauhaarige seufzte und kuschelte sich in ihre Kissen. Verträumt schloss sie die Augen und lauschte der Stille, in Moment es war so angenehm ruhig. Leicht döste sie vor sich hin und lächelte in die Stille hinein.

„**WEEEEEIIIIIIIIBBBBBB!" **

Die Angesprochene stand kerzengerade in ihrem Bett, die eine Hand aufs Herz gepresst. Oh, wie sie das hasste. Warum behandelte er sie manchmal nur so? Zu bestimmten Zeiten war er ganz lieb und zärtlich, öffnete sich ihr und lachte, wenn sie ihm Komplimente machte. Aber manchmal kam der pure Sajajin in ihm durch und er brüllte nur noch, war manchmal sogar gewalttätig und aggressiv, sodass selbst Bulma sich fürchtete. „WAS?" Bulma war inzwischen mehr als zornig und riss die Tür auf. Hart knalle sie an ihren LAG (für alle Unwissenden: Lebensabschnittgefährten) und wäre wahrscheinlich sogar hingefallen , hätte sie der Prinz der Trottel - wie sie es gern bezeichnete - nicht aufgefangen. „Vorsicht, Weib. Du trägst ein Gör in dir!" Vegeta's Stimme hörte sich spöttisch an. „Das zufälligerweise wieder von dir ist! Komisch, nicht wahr?" Bulma sprach im selben Ton. Der Sajajin knurrte und ging, Bulma vor sich herschiebend, in den GR hinaus. „Ich war heute trainieren und hab den GR mitgenommen. Aber irgendwie klappt es nicht so richtig und gerade eben sind die Lampen ausgegangen. Reparier das, damit ich wieder anfangen kann." Bulma sah ihren Gegenüber mit offenem Mund ungläubig an. „Du...du spinnst wohl...ich bin schwanger...ja!... ...HALLOOOOO...Schwangere sollen nicht schwer arbeiten, wo lebst du eigentlich, hinterm Mond?" „Nein, auf der Erde...kommt aber aufs selbe raus...", war Vegeta's schnelle Antwort und wäre Bulma nicht schwanger gewesen, hätte sie ihm eine mit der Bratpfanne übergezogen. Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging wieder ins Haus. Vegeta sah ihr prüfend hinterher. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? (kopfschüttel)

Bulma lag schluchzend in ihrem Bett. Wie konnte er nur so etwas Unpassendes und Törichtes von ihr verlangen. Als ob ihm das Kind völlig egal wäre. Sie konnte sich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, als er erfahren hatte, dass er wieder Vater werden würde.

**Flashback:**

Bulma öffnete die Haustüre und trat ein. Schweren Schrittes ging sie in die Küche, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und stützte den Kopf in ihre Hände. Gerade eben hatte ihr die Ärztin gesagt, dass sie im dritten Monat schwanger war. Im ersten Augenblick hatte sich die Blauhaarige unheimlich gefreut, doch im nächsten wäre sie aus lauter Verzweiflung beinahe in ein Auto gerannt. Wie sollte sie denn das nur Vegeta beibringen? Dieser würde sich wahrscheinlich zu Tode trainieren.

Damals als sie mit Trunks schwanger war, hatte er vor lauter Schock die Tasse fallen lassen und war dann mit dem Raumschiff ins All gedüst. Vier Monate später war er zwar wieder gekommen und hatte sich bei ihr entschuldigt, ihr aber klar gemacht, dass er das Kind nicht akzeptieren würde. Gut, dass sich das geändert hatte. g

„Na Weib, schon zu Hause?" Vegeta ging um den Küchentisch herum und setzte sich Bulma gegenüber, die den Kopf gesenkt hatte und zitterte. Der Prinz sah sie besorgt an und meinte schließlich: „Ich weiß das du schwanger bist, also hör so ein Theater zu machen" Bulma sah ihn mit purer Verzweiflung an und schrie: „Dann treib ich eben ab!" Der Sajajin packte sie jedoch an den Handgelenken, flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich werde nicht wieder abhauen!" und küsste sie spontan auf den Mund.

**Flashback end!**

„Weib?" Vegeta stand unschlüssig im Türrahmen und blickte Bulma fragend an. „Schon gut. Ich machs und arbeite mich mit dem Kind zu Tode, wenn es das ist was du willst." Sie erhob sich langsam, wischte sich die Tränen beiseite und wollte an ihm vorbeigehen. Er hielt sie jedoch am Arm fest, drückte sie wieder aufs Bett zurück und setzte sich leicht auf ihren Schoß. „Es tut mir Leid, Bulma." Der Prinz meinte es ehrlich und Bulma seufzte, sie konnte nicht lange auf ihn böse sein. „Ich muss nicht unbedingt im GR trainieren, ich flieg einfach wieder in die Wüste." Die Blauhaarige sah ihn offen an. „Ich möchte nicht immer allein sein. Ich brauche jetzt jemanden, der bei mir ist." Vegeta lächelte sie lieb an und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Ich komme sofort, aber jetzt muss ich schnell duschen gehen. Kannst du noch 10 min warten?" Die Wissenschaftlerin lächelte und nickte, daraufhin erhob sich Vegeta und ging.

Bulma öffnete gähnend ihre Augen und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Ein angenehmer Duft stieg ihr in die Nase, SEIN Duft. Die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Vegeta war gestern so zärtlich und leidenschaftlich zugleich gewesen, dass Bulma gedacht hatte, sie befände sich im Traum. „WEIB!"

Die Blauhaarige zuckte. Nur nicht aufregen, schaltete sie sich und erhob sich langsam. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zog sie sich ihren Morgenmantel über ihren Nachtrock und stieg die Treppen hinunter in die Küche, wo sie ein mürrisch dreinblickender Vegeta empfing. „Na, ausgeschlafen? Zu deiner Information, es ist bereits halb zwölf. Ich hab HUNGER!", wurde sie von ihrem LAG begrüßt, doch sie lächelte nur lieb und drückte ihrem Prinzen einen süßen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann band sie sich langsam eine Kochschürze um, holte aus der Tiefkühltruhe einen Berg voll Fleisch, stopfte das Essen in den Ofen und wartete geduldig, bis es fertig war. Vegeta blickte sie fragend an und als Bulma ihm schließlich das Essen hinstellte und ihm einen „Guten Appetit, mein Schatz" wünschte, blickte er gar nicht mehr durch. Warum, in Dendes Namen, war die nur so happy drauf?

„Sag mal Weib, hab ich irgendwas verpasst, oder warum bist du so gut drauf, hä?" Der Prinz mampfte und schaffte es noch, Bulma mit einem fragenden Blick anzusehen. Diese kicherte nur und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Ich möchte mich einfach nur für gestern bedanken, es war wunderschön.", flüsterte sie leise und berührte seine Hand. Vegeta lächelte beschämt, eine zarte Röte hatte sich auf seinen Wangen gebildet. Um diesen peinlichen Augenblick zu überspielen, murrte er nur ein kurzes „Hmpf!" und „fraß" seelenruhig weiter. Bulma grinste, erhob sich und goss sich ein Glas mit Orangensaft ein. Vegeta beobachtete sie interessiert und stellte schließlich mit einem Nicken das Essen weg. „Und...alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit, eure Hoheit...!", kicherte Bulma und legte das Geschirr beiseite. Ihr war sehr wohl klar, was sie mit diesem Satz herauf beschwor und blieb gelassen, als Vegeta sich schon erhob. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung hielt er wie sonst keine Predigt, sondern drehte Bulma stürmisch zu sich um, die sich Sekunden später schon in seinem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen fand. So schnell wie er sie ergriffen hatte, ließ Vegeta sie auch schon wieder los. In seinen Augen flackerte Lust und die Blauhaarige bekam eine angenehme Gänsehaut. „Schon wieder?", keuchte sie noch etwas atmungslos. Vegeta grinste und fing sie wieder mit seinen Lippen ein. Gierig klammerte sie sich an ihren Prinzen und ließ es zu, dass er mit seinen starken Händen unter ihren Rock schlüpfte und begann, sie sanft zu streicheln. Wenn sie nicht schwanger gewesen wäre und sie nicht erst gestern die Nacht zusammen verbracht hätten, hätte Bulma am liebsten sofort mit ihm - hier in der Küche - geschlafen. Aber soviel Kondition hatte keine Schwangere, nicht einmal sie. Bestimmt drückte sie ihn von sich. „Nicht heute.", meinte sie auf seinen fragenden Blick. „Doch heute!" Seine Stimme war rau. Er zog sie erneut in seine Arme und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem. Seine flinke Zunge suchte sich den Weg durch ihre Lippen und füllte gierig ihren Mund, jede einzelne Stelle auskostend. Schon schwand ihr Vorsatz, Bulma klammerte sich an sein Hemd und öffnete rasch die Knöpfe, um seine breite, muskulöse Brust zu streicheln. Vegeta's Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und mit etwas Kraft hob er Bulma auf den Küchentisch. Sie stöhnte auf, als seine Hände ihre aufgeblähten Brüste streichelten und berührte seinen Schritt. Vegeta drängte sich ihr entgegen, seine Bitte nicht aussprechend. Sie grinste ihn lüstern an und öffnete schnell seinen Reißverschluss, um seine Boxershort so weit es eben ging herunter zu ziehen. Durch den Kuss noch immer verbunden, ließ sich Bulma von ihrem Sajajin den Rock bis zur Taille hinauf schieben, dann trennten sich ihre Lippen für die kurze Luftzufuhr. Lange blieb Vegeta's Blick an ihrem rundlichen großen Bauch stehen, dem er schnell einen Kuss aufdrückte, dann fand sein Mund wieder ihren und seine Zunge ihre Süße. So weit es ihr durch die Hinderung - den fetten Bauch - gelang, schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und zog ihn näher zu sich. Sich auf den Küchentisch stützend , hob Vegeta sein Becken und ließ endlich seine Rute tief in sie gleiten.

„Ahhh...Oh...Gooooooooottttttttt!"

Vegeta zuckte. Bulma hatte seinen Haarschopf ergriffen und zu fest daran gezogen, hielt nun ein paar Strähnen in der Hand. „Lasst es drin...iiiiiiiichhhhhhh...ahhhh...ich...ich kann nicht mehr!" Die Krankenschwester lächelte und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, dann blickte sie Vegeta's Frau aufmunternd in die Augen. „Es ist bald vorbei und der Doktor kommt gleich." Bulma schrie und Vegeta verdrehte genervt von dieser ganzen Sache die Augen. Wie hatte er sich nur darauf einlassen können, Bulma bei der Geburt beizustehen? WANN hatte er sich nur darauf eingelassen? Bestimmt wieder ein Augenblick, wo er sentimental geworden war. „Ahhhhh...Vegeta...ich...ich sterbe gleich...", kreischte die Blauhaarige erneut und ergriff seine Hand, um sie kräftig zu drücken. Dabei bohrten sich widerwillig Bulma's Fingernägel in seine Haut. Vegeta verzog bitter das Gesicht. „Nun...nun hör aber mal auf...du stirbst doch nicht...", antwortete er ihr und gab ihr zur Beruhigung einen Kuss auf die feuchte Stirn.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und ein Arzt, gefolgt von zwei Schwestern, betrat das Zimmer. „Sooo...wollen mir mal sehen, wie weit wir schon sind...", meinte der braunhaarige junge Doktor lächelnd und betastete Bulma's Bauch, diese wiederum kreischte auf. „Hören sie sofort auf...mein...meinen Bauch zuuuuuuu...zerquetschen...!" Eine neue Wehe kam und Bulma stöhnte vor Schmerz. Der Arzt machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. „Hmmm...das Kind liegt falsch herum." Die Schwestern sahen sich erschrocken an. Vegeta horchte überrascht auf. „Und was soll das heißen?" Seine Stimme hatte einen fast besorgten Ton angenommen. Der Arzt antwortete selbstverständlich: „Wir müssen operieren und das Kind mit einem Kaiserschnitt herausholen!" Bulma hatte dies auch gehört und fing hysterisch an zu weinen. „Oh Gott...mein Kind...Vegeta...oh Gott..." Vegeta, der blaß im Gesicht wurde, tätschelte ihr beruhigend den Kopf und nickte dem Arzt zu. „Dann los!"

„Spritze!" Die Schwester reichte dem Arzt das dünne, durchsichtige Hülsending. Vegeta bekam bei diesem Anblick Panik, doch versuchte er, möglichst teilnahmslos zu gucken. „...Vegeta...?" Bulma's schwache Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und sofort eilte er zu ihr, um seine Hand mit ihrer zu verschließen. „Bin schon da. Keine Angst, Bulma!" Die Narkose begann langsam zu wirken und kurze Zeit später war Bulma weggetreten. Nun musste auch Vegeta die OP verlassen. Ungeduldig nahm er draußen Platz. Mr und Mrs Briefs, sowie sein Sohn Trunks und auch Yamchu und Pool hatten sich in der Klinik eingefunden und warteten ebenfalls. Mit einem Herzschlag über 180 saß Vegeta auf seinem Stuhl und hielt verkrampft seine - diesmal ohne Handschuhe - Hände ineinander verschränkt. „Wieso dauert das so lange?", murrte der Sajajin. Mrs Briefs schüttelte den Kopf. „Sind doch erst 30 Minuten. Hab Geduld, Schatz!" Yamchu und Pool sahen sich an und kicherten. „RUHE HIER!", donnerte Vegeta sofort los. Trunks sah seinen Vater erstaunt an, dann setze er sich neben ihn und frage: „Mama und dem Baby geht's doch gut, oder?" Vegeta nickte lächelnd und wuschelte seinem Sohn durch die Haare.

Dann war es soweit.

Eine der Krankenschwestern kam aufgeregt zu der Gruppe gewuselt und blickte fragend umher. „Wer ist denn hier nun Mr Vegeta Briefs?" Ihr Blick blieb an Yamchu hängen, doch Vegeta hatte sich bereits erhoben und sprach: „Das wäre dann wohl ich." Sie „Ah ja"hte und schüttelte ihm kräftig die Hand. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sie haben eine gesunde Tochter!" Vegeta hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen und echote: „Tochter?" Auch Trunks wurde hellhörig und rief erfreut. „Ich habe eine kleine Schwester!" „Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden. Die andern können dann später dazukommen. Aber ich denke doch, dass die Eltern erst einmal alleine sein wollen!" Mit einem Augenzwinkern zur Gruppe zog sie Vegeta zu Bulma auf's Zimmer. Die Blauhaarige lag gewickelt in einen Morgenmantel auf dem Bett und betrachte das Baby in ihrem Arm. Wie klein doch ihre süße Tochter war. „Bulma?" Vegeta's Haarschopf guckte zur Tür herein und seine Frau deutete ihn näher. „Sieh sie dir an...sie ist so...!", Bulma stoppte und blickte Vegeta an, der bedächtig nickte. „...winzig.", setze er hinzu und sich zu Bulma auf's Bett. Lächelnd rückte sie an ihn heran und legte ihm das Baby vorsichtig in die Arme. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin kicherte sie. „Sie ist auch deine Tochter." Vegeta besah sich das Bündel in seinem Arm und traute sich gar nicht, sie kräftiger zu packen, aus Angst sie zu zerquetschen.

„Wenn das kein Bild des Friedens ist?" Urplötzlich stand die ganze Gruppe, nun auch Son Goku mit Chichi und Krelin mit C 18, im Raum. Trunks schwebte einige Meter über dem Boden, um sich seine Schwester genauer anzusehen. „Sie sieht aus wie du, Mama." Bulma zuckte die Achseln. „Dann hat sie wenigstens meine Schönheit geerbt..." „...und wahrscheinlich Vegeta's Verhalten.", schob Goku dazwischen, worauf die anderen lachten. Vegeta grinste ebenfalls und meinte: „Sei froh, dass deine Kinder nichts von deiner Naivität geerbt haben, Kakarott...obwohl...", sein Blick haftete nun auf Goten, der mit seinem Sohn am Boden saß und freudig spielte. „...einer hat's wohl abbekommen!" Die Menge, ausgeschlossen Goku – der mit einem Schweißtropen daneben stand - grölten los.

Nach vier Tagen durfte Bulma mit ihrer Tochter nach Hause. Der frischgebackene Papa war sichtlich erleichtert, dass nun alles wieder in Ordnung war. Bis spät in die Nacht saß die ganze Familie beieinander, während Bra - so hatte Vegeta sie getauft - friedlich in ihrem neuen Bettchen schlummerte. „Es ist spät...!", bemerkte Bulma mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Trunks rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und kurzerhand beförderte Vegeta ihn auf sein Zimmer und sofort ins Bett. Als er zu Bulma zurückging, saß diese lächelnd auf dem Stuhl und blickte ihm entgegen. Fragend sah er sie an. „Familienpapi!", meinte Bulma und grinste. Vegeta grinste zurück. Überraschenderweise nahm er sie auf die Arme und trug sie in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer.

„Ich bin froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein." Vegeta gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Das bin ich auch. Das kannst du mir glauben, Bulma!" Sie lächelte und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. „Schlaf gut, Vegeta." Vegeta küsste sie auf die Stirn und murmelte: „Ich liebe dich, Bulma-chan. Gute Nacht!"

The End

Verfasser:

Majin Micha


	2. Die Story

Die Charaktere gehören den Erfindern von DBZ und leider nicht mir.

Aber ich kann mit ihnen machen was ich will hehehe

Nun ja, wieder eine Geschichte über B und V

Letztendlich gehen sie immer gut aus, denk ich mal gg

Wieder mal die Story, wie sie zusammen kamen

Aufgeregt saß Yamchu mit seiner Bulma in einem nicht allzu billigem Restaurant nahe der CC.

Es war Abend und nach einem hervorragendem Dinner beschloss Yamchu, dass es nun Zeit wäre, um Bulma's Hand anzuhalten.

„Bulma, ich muss dir unbedingt etwas sagen..."

Sie blickte ihn nicht an, ahnte jedoch, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. „Nach all den Beziehungskrisen denke ich, ist es besser, wenn wir nun endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen..." Er grinste. „Ich finde, wir sollten deshalb einfach heiraten." Bulma stockte. Dann jedoch murmelte sie: „Ich trenne mich von dir, Yamchu."

Hustend spukte Yamchu seinen Kaffee direkt in Bulma's Gesicht, welche dieses nur verzog und es sich abtupfte. „Idiot!"

„Aber...a-...wieso?" Er war etwas lauter geworden.

Bulma's Augen zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen. „Weil du mich letzte Nacht vielleicht wieder mal BETROGEN hast?", zischte sie und knallte die Serviette auf den Tisch.

Sie erhob sie würdevoll und sprach ruhig, obwohl sie sich gar nicht danach fühlte, zu ihm. „Ich möchte dich nie wieder sehen, Yamchu. Lass mich bloß in Ruhe!"

Und dann ging sie; ließ ihn einfach sitzen. Beleidigt blieb er zurück, bezahlte die Rechnung und ging zu einer seiner Frauen. Während er mit ihr Spaß hatte, überlegte er sich gleichzeitig einen Plan, wie er Bulma zurück haben könnte. Denn diese stinkreiche Frau würde er nicht so leicht aufgeben.

Es war Nacht, als Bulma klitschnass die Haustüre aufsperrte und hinauf in ihr Zimmer tapste. Draußen donnerte es und der Regen goss aus Kübeln auf die Stadt hinunter.

Sie hatte geweint. Natürlich hatte sie das. Immerhin liebte sie ihn...zumindest halbwegs.

Aber das er ständig anderen Frauen nachgestellt hatte, sie ihn mit anderen Weiber erwischt hatte, kotzte sie an. Wie oft hatte sie wegen diesem Versage nächtelang geheult. Doch das war jetzt vorbei, endgültig. Dieser Mann konnte sie einfach nicht glücklich machen – eher kam da schon dieser kleine Giftzwerg, der bei ihr wohnte, in Frage. Obwohl sie sich häufig stritten, verstanden sie sich überraschender Weise ziemlich gut.

Und Bulma hatte oft bei ihm Trost gefunden.

„Wie siehst denn du aus?", war Vegeta's erste Antwort, als Bulma ohne Anzuklopfen sein Zimmer betrat. Natürlich sah sie aus – nass, das Make-Up verschmiert.

„Und wie siehst du aus?", echote Bulma erschrocken. Vegeta's gesamter Oberkörper war mit Blutergüsse bedeckt, außerdem blutete er stark aus seinem rechten Arm.

„Lass mich mal verbinden, du wilder Kerl, bevor du mir hier alles vollblutest." Erschöpft und ohne zu murren setzte sich der Sajajin auf den Boden und ließ sich von ihr verarzten.

Öfters keuchte er wegen der Schmerzen, doch schnell war alles überstanden.

„Selbst schuld.", kommentierte Bulma und kicherte. Der Gemeinte guckte nur böse.

„Also hast du ihn verlassen?", sprach Vegeta ruhig aus. Bulma nickte. „Er hat dich nicht verdient.", war die Antwort des Sajajins, der Bulma aus der Ecke betrachtete, während er in seinem Sessel hockte.

Sie lag auf seinem Bett, hatte die Decke um sich geschlagen, zitterte. Und wieder weinte sie.

„Es kotzt mich nur noch an...", schniefte sie und nieste in das Taschentuch.

Dann gähnte sie, ließ sich tiefe in die Kissen sinken. „Ich bin müde...Vegeta...", murmelte sie, bereits die Augen geschlossen. In seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich wohl, geborgen.

Keinen Augenblick später hörte er ihr gleichmäßiges Atmen.

Vegeta grinste. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, ging zu ihr, deckte sie richtig zu und nahm sich selbst ein Kissen. Mit diesem setzte er sich wieder auf den Sessel, sorgte für eine angenehme Position und schlief schließlich selber ein, nachdem er nur ein kurzes „Weiber" verlauten ließ. Bulma lächelte nur.

Am nächsten Tag, in der die Sonne nur so strahlte, entschied sich Bulma, nachdem sie mit einem Schrecken aufwachen und sehen musste, WO sie geschlafen hatte, Vegeta etwas Gutes zu tun und reparierte seinen GR. Die unzähligen dreckigen und vor allem stinkenden Handtücher beförderte sie mit einem mehrfachem Naserümpfen in die Waschanlage.

„Dieser kleine Sajajin...so unordentlich, das gibt's gar nicht zweimal. Nicht mal Goku-san ist so. Immerhin tut er was für den Haushalt...ach...wie mich dieser kleine Giftzwerg manchmal um den Verstand bringt...", gleich nachdem sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde Bulma rot.

Wieso dachte sie auch so laut?

Als sie sich in seinem GR nach seinem Kampfanzug bückte, fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Durch den Knall schnellte Bulma's Kopf nach oben und knallte an das hintere Eck des GR's, wo auch einige harte Bretter herausstanden.

Bulma fluchte wie ein Rohrspatz und hielt sich mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht ihren Hinterkopf.

„Verdammt.", sie drehte sich herum und sah keine zwei Meter vor sich Vegeta, der sie schmunzelnd betrachtete. „lach nicht, du Giftzwerg. Das ist bloß deine Schuld..." Sie deutete böse geworden auf ihn und sah erschrocken ihre blutige Hand.

Noch einmal fasste sie sich an den Kopf und besah sich ein weiteres Mal ihre Hände – blutverschmiert.

„Scheiße...", murmelte sie, bevor ihr so schlecht wurde, dass sie zu Boden sank und ohnmächtig wurde.

Vegeta schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Weiber!"

Durch schmerzhaftes Stechen wachte Bulma wieder einmal in Vegeta's Zimmer auf. „Was...was ist passiert?", hörte sie sich müde flüstern. „Du bist umgekippt!" Vegeta erhob sich von seinem Sessel und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Als du gesehen hast, dass du am Kopf blutest, bist du einfach ohnmächtig geworden..." Der Sajajin No Ouji grinste belustigt. „Du findest das lächerlich, was?" Bulma's Stimme hatte einen verbitterten Klang angenommen, doch Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich find das verwirrend. Ich war heute Nacht mehr verletzt und blutete stärker. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hast du mir geholfen. Und da bist du auch nicht umgefallen, weil du Blut gesehen hast." Plötzlich kicherte Bulma los, Vegeta blickte nicht mehr durch. „Du...du..." Bulma hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen. „Lachst du mich aus?" Der Sajajin wurde langsam aber sicher sauer, doch die Blauhaarige beruhigte sich schnell. „Also...Vegeta...du...!", sie atmete einmal kurz ein und wieder aus, dann fuhr sie fort: „Es ist doch ein Unterschied, ob ich blute oder jemand anders. Da sind doch die Empfindungen anderer Art. Außerdem war mir total schwindelig, weil ich mir den Kopf gestoßen hatte!" Endlich erhob sich Vegeta's Onna. „Aber mir geht's jetzt wieder viel besser." Wie um die Aussage zu bekräftigen, ging sie ein paar Schritte und drehte sich elegant zu Vegeta um. „Siehst du? Alles wieder in Ordnung..." Dann jedoch wurde Bulma bleich und sie fing an aufzustoßen. Vegeta, der das vorher still betrachtet hatte, bekam die Panik: „Kotz mir hier bloß nichts voll!" Der Sajajin handelte ganz schnell und schaffte es noch rechtzeitig, Bulma über die Kloschüssel zu bewegen. Sofort übergab sie sich. „Am besten wäre es, du würdest dich von einem Arzt untersuchen lassen. Sieht mir sehr nach einer Gehirnerschütterung aus.", simpelte er fachmännisch und zog die Nase kraus. Der scharfe Geruch der ihm in die Nase stieg tat seinem Magen nicht gut. Bulma lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Kloschüssel und atmete tief durch. Jetzt ging's ihr wieder besser. Vegeta kniete sich zu ihr, während er gleichzeitig die Spülung zog und Bulma das Gesicht sauber wischte. „Besser?" Sie nickte, schaute dabei Vegeta an. „Wieso machst du das alles für mich?" Vegeta grinste und hob die Blauhaarige vorsichtig hoch, damit sie sich die Zähne putzen konnte. „Weil du es für mich auch tust, Bulma."

Als Bulma's Eltern zwei Stunden später wieder vom Krankenhaus nach Hause kamen, wartete bereits Vegeta auf sie. Nicht dass er sich um Bulma Sorgen gemacht hätte, er wollte nur wissen, ob er mit seine Vermutung richtig lag. (Ja ja, dass sagen sie alle! ) „Und?" Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er an der Küchentür und sah Mrs Brief ruhig in die Augen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einfache Gehirnerschütterung. In ein paar Tagen können wir sie wieder abholen, hat der Arzt gesagt." Mit einem „Gut" machte sich Vegeta wieder auf zum GR, er hatte wegen der Onna sowieso schon viel zu viel Zeit vergeudet. „Gut? Läuft da was zwischen den Beiden?" Mr Briefs sah seine Frau überrascht in die Augen, diese lächelte glücklich und meinte: „Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden."

Drei Tage später wurde Bulma wieder entlassen.

Ihre Eltern hatten eine Willkommens - Party geplant und all ihre Freunde eingeladen; und unter all den Freunden fand sich auch Yamchu. Die Blauhaarige zog ihn von den anderen weg und in den dunklen Korridor, um allein mit ihm zu reden. „Was willst du hier?" Yamchu zuckte die Schultern. „Deine Eltern haben mich eingeladen. Ich traf sie gestern in der Stadt und sie erzählten mir, dass du im Krankenhaus liegst und sie eine Willkommens – Party veranstalten wollen." Bulma hob die Augenbrauen und schmunzelte. „Meine Eltern haben dich sicherlich nicht eingeladen, Yamchu; nicht nach allem was du getan hast" Dann drehte sie sich herum und ging weg, während Yamchu nachdenklich zurückblieb.

Es war zum Haare ausraufen. Unzählige Male wurde Bulma gefragt, wie es ihr ginge und sie langweilte sich inzwischen zu Tode. Sie sah Goku und seine Sippschaft beim Essen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sajajins.", seufzte sie sofort, doch schlagartig fiel ihr auf, dass einer fehlte. „Mutter, wo ist Vegeta?" Mrs Briefs sah von ihrem Kartenspiel mit Moten Roshi auf und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, Schatz. Ich hatte ihm aber Bescheid gegeben." Die Wissenschaftlerin nickte. „Ich sehe mal, wo er abgeblieben ist."

Mit sicheren Schritten begab sich Bulma hinunter in den GR, dort jedoch brannte kein Licht. Sich umdrehend überlegte sie, wo er sonst noch stecken konnte. „Vielleicht ist er in seinem Zimmer?" Abermals schritt sie vorwärts. Als sie um die Ecke bog, stieß sie hart mit jemandem zusammen und fiel zu Boden. „WAS ZUM..." „Suchst du mich, Onna?" Mit seinem typischen Grinsen stand Vegeta vor ihr. Bulma blickte ihn böse an. „Hast du keine Augen im Kopf, Trottel?", knirschte sie und rieb sich im Aufstehen den Hintern. Vegeta sah sie gespielt unschuldig an. „ICH habe keine Augen im Kopf? Ich darf doch bitten, Onna. DU bist mit MIR zusammengestoßen." Die Blauhaarige winkte ab. „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Unten steht haufenweise Essen und du bist der Einzige, der fehlt." Vegeta verzog grimmig das Gesicht und drehte sich herum, sodass Bulma ihm folgen musste. „Ich hasse es, wenn so viele Leute zusammen kommen. Also bin ich in mein Zimmer verschwunden. Aber so wie es bei Sajajins nun mal ist, bekam ich Hunger. Ich ging gerade die Treppen hinunter, als du mit deiner Mutter über mich sprachst. Ich höre das ziemlich gut, weißt du? Dann bin ich dir eben gefolgt." Als Vegeta zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war er selbst überrascht, wieso er Bulma das eigentlich erzählte. Die wiederum lächelte ihn fröhlich an und berührte seine Schulter. Vegeta's Blick streifte ihre Hand und blieb an ihren Augen hängen. „Ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken für deine Hilfe letztes Mal." Und noch bevor er hätte reagieren können, drückte sie sich an ihn und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Verwirrt blieben Vegeta's Lippen ruhig, erwiderten nicht Bulma's Kuss. Als diese bemerkte, dass er nicht wollte, löste sie sich von ihm und trat einige Schritte zurück.

„Es tut mir Leid. Wird nicht mehr vorkommen." Vegeta's durchdringender Blick machte ihr Angst. „Das hoffe ich für dich.", knurrte er schließlich.

Erschrocken drehte sich die Blauhaarige herum und lief zu den anderen zurück, die Treppen hinauf und in ihr Zimmer. Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, ließ sie sich zu Boden fallen und weinte hemmungslos.

Bulma war erschüttert über ihr Verhalten und auch über seines, war sie sich so sicher gewesen, dass der Sajajin etwas für sie empfinden würde. „Nichts gelaufen mit unserem lieben Prinzen, was?"

Bulma's Herz setzte für einige Augenblicke aus, nur um danach um das Dreifache schneller zu schlagen. Yamchu kam aus der Dunkelheit auf sie zu, sein spöttisches Lächeln schien wie auf seinem verdammten Gesicht eingebrannt. „Was willst du hier, verdammt?", schrie sie den ehemaligen Wüstenräuber an und erhob sich schnell. Seine starken Hände ergriffen blitzschnell ihre Handgelenke und grob drückte Yamchu sie an die Wand. „Ich will dir nichts tun, Bulma. Aber ich liebe dich und wenn du nicht freiwillig etwas mit mir anfängst, so muss ich dich eben zwingen!" Dann sah sie nur noch seine Lippen, spürte, wie sie sich grob auf die ihren pressten und seine gierige Zunge sich gewaltsam Zugang in ihren Mund verschaffte. Bulma war nicht mehr fähig sich zu rühren, ihr Körper schien taub für jede Bewegung. Das letzte, was sie wahrnahm, war ein kräftiger Schlag in ihr Gesicht und seine Hände unter ihrem Rock. Dann überfiel sie die herbeigesehnte Ohnmacht.

Erst Stunden später kam die Blauhaarige wieder zu sich.

Ein heftiger Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen und der Geruch von Blut und Samen weckten sie erbarmungslos. Keine Sekunde später übergab sie sich.

Sie horchte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Nichts, kein einziges Geräusch von ihm. Ihr Pulsschlag verlangsamte sich wieder. Ihre zittrige Hand suchte verzweifelt nach dem Lichtschalter und als sie ihn betätigte, wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es nicht getan. Durch den Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand sah sie das gesamte Ausmaß der Katastrophe. Der Teppichboden vor ihren Füßen zeigte eine große Fläche von Blut und weißen, undefinierbaren Flecken. Heiße Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen und Bulma spürte ein weiteres Mal den Wünsch, sich zu übergeben.

Eine Flut von Angst und Panik überfiel sie. Doch sie brachte keinen Wortlaut hervor, ihre Zunge klebte wie festgenagelt an ihrem Gaumen. Daher schrie sie. Sie schrie so laut und hysterisch, wie sie es noch nie in ihrem Leben zuvor getan hatte. Doch es schien, als ob sie niemand hören würde.

Also erhob sich Bulma, ignorierte das heftige Brennen und den unangenehmen Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib und humpelte für ihr Zimmer hinaus. Ein dämmriger Gang empfing sie und lautes Gelächter der unteren Etage sagten ihr, dass die Party noch in vollem Gange war.

Mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht stieg die Wissenschaftlerin die Treppen hinunter. War die Stimmung vorher noch ausgelassen gewesen, so war es plötzlich mucksmäuschenstill, als die anderen Bulma erblickten.

Ihre gesamte Kleidung hing nur noch in Fetzen an ihrem Körper und das blaue Auge, sowie das viele Blut an ihrem Rock machten die Situation nicht gerade einfacher.

Trotz allem war Bulma glücklich, denn auf den ersten Blick sah sie ihren Peiniger nicht. Es schien, als sei Yamchu gleich nach seiner Tat entschwunden. Ein Kreischen lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Chichi, die sie mit Tränen in den erschrockenen Augen ansah.

Das letzte, was sie fühlte, waren starke Arme um ihren Körper und das panische Gesicht Vegeta's vor ihrem. Dann war da nur noch die tiefe Dunkelheit und eine Stimme, die sagte, sie solle sie nicht verlassen.

„Wie konnte das nur geschehen….wie konnte das nur meiner Bulma passieren…" Mrs Briefs war kreidebleich und völlig verstört. Sie befand sie mit ihrem Mann, Son Goku und Chichi sowie auch Vegeta auf der Krankenstation. Der kleine Sajajin hatte seine Hände ineinander verschränkt und schwieg erbarmungslos, sein Gesichtsausdruck war versteinert. Son Goku legte Bulma's Mutter beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und streichelte sanft darüber. „Es wird ihr bald wieder besser gehen. Das war sicherlich nur der Schock." Doch in seinem tiefsten Inneren wusste er, dass Bulma diese Sache nicht so schnell verkraften würde.

„Ich bringe ihn um, diesen räudigen Köter eines Menschen…!" Die Vier drehten sich überrascht zu Vegeta herum, der aufgestanden war und nun an der Mauer lehnte. Son Goku erhob sich ebenfalls und ging auf ihn zu. „Nein, Vegeta. Das darfst du nicht. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Bulma und ihm…du kannst hierbei nichts machen." Vegeta's Augen bohrten sich in die des anderen Sajajins.

„Du bist zu weich, Kakarott. Auf unserem Planeten hätte man ihn sofort geköpft und seine Überreste den Hunden zum Fraß vorgeworfen…außerdem geht es mich sehr recht etwas an….nur dass du das weißt, Baka."

Seine Worte duldeten keinen Widerspruch, doch der Son schüttelte den Kopf. „Yamchu ist unser Freund. Auch wenn er Bulma das angetan hat, so müssen wir ihn wenigstens zur Rede stellen und das ohne Gewalt klären…" Plötzlich fand sich Son Goku an die Wand gepresst, Vegeta's Hand an seinem Kragen.

Chichi schrie und erhob sich, doch Mrs Briefs, die vorher noch teilnahmslos die Szene mit angesehen hatte, packte etwas grob ihre Hand und zog sie auf den Stuhl zurück. „Lass ihn...", meinte sie auf ihren fragenden und gleichzeitig boshaften Blick.

Vegeta kochte vor unterdrückter Wut, seine Haare färbten sich leicht blond und seine schwarzen Augen wurden langsam türkis. „Er hat ihr ebenfalls Gewalt angetan, oder denkst du tatsächlich, dass sie sich ihm freiwillig hingegeben hat? Er soll dafür bestraft werden, verdammt noch mal, Kakarott! Und wenn du es nicht tust, dann werde ich ihn töten. Mit Vergnügen sogar!" Der Prinz zog seine Hand weg und Goku knallte auf den Boden.

Sich langsam zurückbewegend, setzte sich Vegeta schließlich neben Bulma's Vater und wartete.

Nach unzähligen Minuten, in denen Vegeta beinahe ausgerastet wäre, kamen endlich zwei Krankenschwestern und nahmen Bulma's Eltern mit sich zu einem Gespräch mit ihrem Arzt.

Vegeta, sowie die beiden Son's mussten draußen warten.

„Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein…" Kopfschüttelnd ließ sich Vegeta wieder auf den Stuhl fallen und verschränkte genervt die Arme vor der Brust. Son Goku und Chichi sahen sich an und nickten sich zu.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich zu Son Gohan nach Hause gehe. Ich kann hier im Moment eh nichts tun." Chichi wandte sich ab und ging Richtung Eingangstür, wo sie schließlich verschwand.

Goku, der ihr grinsend hinterher sah, blickte zurück auf Vegeta und setzte sich auf den Stuhl direkt neben ihm.

Lange schwiegen sich die Beiden an, dann jedoch gab sich der größere Sajajin einen Ruck und drückte beunruhigt seine Hände an den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass sie die Sache nur schwer verkraften wird und sie jetzt jemanden braucht, der bei ihr ist und ihr zeigt, dass sie etwas Wichtiges ist."

„Was willst du mir damit sagen, Kakarott?", knurrte der andere Sajajin.

Son Goku atmete einmal tief ein, dann fuhr er fort. „Bulma liebt dich, Vegeta. Also hilf ihr!"

Drei Wochen später durfte Bulma die Klinik verlassen.

Sie war mager und sprach nicht recht viel, außerdem mied sie den Kontakt zu anderen Männern und verschanzte sich in ihrem Zimmer. Selbst Bulma's Eltern wussten keinen Rat und der Therapeut, der extra wegen Bulma aus Amerika gekommen war, wurde nach wenigen Wochen wieder fortgeschickt.

Auch Vegeta störte das Verhalten seiner Onna. Er vermisste ihre Gegenwart und ihre ständigen Streitereien. Außerdem plagte ihn seit Tagen ein Traum, in welchem ihm Kakarott immer wieder sagte, dass Bulma ihn liebte. Also nahm er sich eines Tages ein Herz – für ihn ein boshaftes – und klopfte in der Nacht an Bulma's Tür. Wie es zu erwarten war, öffnete sie ihm nicht und so trat er einfach ein.

Das Zimmer lag im Dunkeln, das Fenster war geöffnet und nur durch die Sterne am wolkenfreien Himmel konnte man schemenhafte Umrisse in ihrem Zimmer erkennen.

Einer der Umrisse erhob sich und schaltete das Licht ein. Kurz verengten sich Vegeta's Augen, doch schnell gewöhnte er sich an das helle Licht der großen Lampe.

Bulma stand – im kurzen und fast durchsichtigen Nachthemd – vor ihn. Ihre Haut war blass und ihre Augen gerötet, auch standen Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Was willst du…?" Ihre Stimme klang müde.

Vegeta kam einige Schritte auf sie zu, doch sie wich ängstlich zurück und hinaus auf den Balkon.

„Bulma….ich will dir nichts tun." Sie drehte sich um, ihre Augen funkelten ihn zornig an, die Tränen flossen in Sturzbächen ihre Wangen hinab und ihre Stimme wurde laut. „Wusstest du, dass ich vorher noch nie in meinem Leben mit einem Mann geschlafen habe? Und er hat sich meiner bemächtigt und mich vergewaltigt. Er war mein Freund, Vegeta. Und dann hat er mich…kannst du dir denn überhaupt eine Vorstellung machen, wie demütigend und schmerzvoll das alles ist?" Bulma schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und weinte.

Doch Vegeta's Blick ging durch sie hindurch. Hatte sie ihm tatsächlich gerade ihr Privatleben anvertraut? Wollte sie sich vor ihm rechtfertigen?

Er ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Bulma's Körper versteifte sich in seiner sanften Umarmung und ihr Herz schlug schneller denn je. Ein Schwindelgefühl drohte sie umzukippen. „Mir ist nicht gut….", murmelte sie an seine Brust. Vegeta nickte und trug sie zum Bett, legte sie sanft darauf und sich selbst neben sie.

Mit Angst in den Augen blickte sie ihn hektisch an. Der Sajajin jedoch lächelte und legte ihr behutsam die Hand an die Wange. „Ich werde dir nichts antun, Bulma. Das geht weit über meine Prinzipien."

Trotz ihrer Lage überflog ein dankbares Lächeln Bulma's Gesicht und sie legte ihre Hand in seine.

Ein Kribbeln durchflutete sie und die Angst verschwand langsam.

Vegeta spürte, wie sie sich entspannte und rückte näher an sie heran. Langsam musste er sich eingestehen, dass er doch mehr für sie empfand, als er bisher gedacht hatte. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht und musste lächeln. „Über was denkst du nach?", fragte Bulma ihn leise und berührte seine Wange. Und obwohl der Sajajin hart erzogen worden war und man ihm beigebracht hatte, sich nicht zu verlieben, passierte es. „Ich denke darüber nach, ob ich dich wohl küssen darf."

Noch bevor die Worte seinen Lippen entwichen waren, war Bulma bereits auf seiner Höhe und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Lange. Länger, als sie es vielleicht hätte tun sollen.

„Ich liebe dich, Vegeta. Ich habe dich immer geliebt.", flüsterte sie Tränen erstickt und er lächelte, während seine warme Hand das salzige Wasser von ihren Wangen rieb.

„Ich weiß.", war seine einzige Antwort, dann küsste der Sajajin sie. Bulma verging unter seinen Berührungen, seinen weichen Lippen auf ihrer Haut und seiner Vorsicht.

Für diesen Abend vergaß sie Yamchu und ihre Schmerzen und ließ es zu, dass Vegeta sie küsste und bei ihr – und vor allem mit ihr – die Nacht verbrachte. Miteinander schlafen taten sie nicht, denn Vegeta zeigte ihr, dass er warten konnte und Bulma war dankbar dafür.

Als Bulma einige Tage später ihr Zimmer verließ, war alles wieder beim Alten. Sie war wieder die gleiche Bulma, bevor man sie vergewaltigt hatte und sie hatte nun auch keine Angst mehr vor Männern.

Zumindest bis zu dem Tag, als Yamchu sie besuchen kam, während sie für ihren Vater an einer neuen Maschine arbeitete. Vegeta war trainieren in seinem GR und ihre Eltern auf Geschäftsreise. (wie immer halt)

Die Angst, die sie bei seinem Anblick verspürte, blockierte all ihre Sinne.

Und die Panik in ihren Augen belustigte den Wüstenräuber. „Hallo Bulma. Schön dich zu sehen. Gut, dass es dir wieder besser geht." Seine Worte trieften vor Sarkasmus und Bulma wich zur Tür zurück.

„Verschwinde, Yamchu. Oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Vegeta dich frittiert." Kurz verdunkelten sich Yamchu's Augen, dann jedoch lachte er. „Wie süß. Man hat wohl zueinander gefunden. Leider muss ich dir mitteilen, dass Vegeta bereits außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde." Er grinste sie boshaft an, während Bulma an ihm vorbeiblickte und nicht mehr wusste, was sie zu denken hatte.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht…!", stotterte sie und ergriff den Türknauf. Yamchu schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe den GR manipuliert, meine Liebe. Er trainiert jetzt bei 5000 G. Das dürfte selbst für einen Sajajin wie ihn zuviel sein. Wahrscheinlich liegt er zerquetscht auf dem Boden und hört dem Brechen seiner Knochen zu." Bulma schrie boshaft auf und sprang auf ihren Ex zu, zerkratzte in ihrer Wut sein Gesicht (daher die Narben) und als er abgelenkt war, drehte sie sich herum und lief für die Tür hinaus Richtung GR.

Bereits von weitem sah sie das Licht brennen, sah die angelaufenen Fenster und teilweise Blut an ihnen.

„Nein, Vegeta." Sie schrie und rannte zum Generator. Die 5000 G, die eingestellt waren, betrugen nun 5250 – für jede Viertelstunde 50 G.

Sie hämmerte auf das Teil ein und versuchte, die Anzahl herunter zu drehen, doch vergebens.

Plötzlich packten sie Arme von hinten und das Gesicht von Yamchu tauchte vor ihr auf, sein dreckiges Grinsen rief in ihr Übelkeit hervor.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl. Du Arschloch, du gehörst dich in die Hölle zu Freezer…" Bulma schlug wild um sich und rammte mit ihrem Knie seinen Unterleib. Yamchu sackte in sich zusammen und Bulma kam frei. Sie sprintete wieder zum Regler und drehte herum, versuchte die Anzahl zu verringern und den eingestellten Code zu knacken, doch sie schaffte es nicht, sie konnte nicht klar denken und schrie ständig Vegeta's Namen.

Plötzlich leuchteten im Inneren des GRs grelle, gelbliche Lichter und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall explodierte Bulma's Erfindung.

Die schweren Teile prasselten auf sie und Yamchu nieder und führten dazu, dass Bulma in Ohmacht fiel.

Sie hörte noch, wie Yamchu ängstlich wimmerte und spürte starke Arme um ihren Körper, dann war sie gefangen in ihren Alpträumen.

„Bulma…hörst du mich? Bitte wach auf, Bulma. Bitte…ich brauche dich…Bulma…" Sie hörte die Stimme Vegeta's, doch war sie nicht fähig, ihre Augen zu öffnen, geschweige denn zu reagieren. Ihr Körper gehorchte nicht und sie merkte, wie ihr Widerstand schwand. Sie hörte die Rufe anderer Menschen und spürte, wie sie in das Jenseits gezogen wurde, wo alles kalt war.

„Verlass mich nicht, Bulma-chan. Bitte….ich liebe dich doch…Bulma…"

Sie spürte Wärme in sich und Tränen des Glücks rannen aus ihren Augen, welche sie langsam öffnete. Bulma blickte verwirrt in das Gesicht Vegeta's, welches mit Schrammen und Blutergüssen bedeckt war.

„Bulma…endlich…!"

Dann küsste Vegeta sie und die Blauhaarige wusste, dass jetzt alles gut werden würde.

ENDE

Sooo...hoffe doch, es hat gefallen.

Bitte reviewen nicht vergessen, ja?

Eure

Majin Micha


	3. Die etwas andere Geschichte

**Tja, wieder mal Bulma und Vegeta**

**Lasst euch einfach überraschen**

**Die etwas andere Geschichte von Bulma und Vegeta**

„ICH HABE NUR EUER BESTES GEWOLLT!"

Ein harter Schlag traf sie ins Gesicht. Bulma schluchzte, ihre Mutter ebenfalls. Mr Briefs stand daneben und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Du hast den Ruf unserer Firma zerstört, Bulma. Woher sollen wir jetzt unsere ganzen Kunden bekommen, kannst du mir das vielleicht einmal verraten?" Bulma's Vater blickte seiner Tochter hart in die Augen. „Es tut mir doch Leid.", meinte diese und sah auch so aus. Doch ihre Mutter klatschte erbarmungslos in die Hände.

„Wir haben für dich gesorgt, dich ernährt und dir einen Job in der Firma gegeben. Und was ist der Dank? Sie besticht unseren ärgsten Feind, damit er unsere Firma aufkauft. WAS FÄLLT DIR BLOß EIN, BULMA BRIEFS!"

Boshaft erhob sich Bulma, schmiss durch diese Aktion den Stuhl auf den Boden.

„Jetzt werde ich euch mal was sagen!" Zornig zogen sich ihre Augen zusammen. „Ihr beide habt nicht gemerkt, wie schlecht es um die Firma stand. Um sie also nicht zu verlieren, MUSSTE ich diesen Weg einschlagen. Ich habe doch nur euer Bestes gewollt, Mutter." Abermals schluchzte sie auf. Doch ihre Eltern zeigten sich gnadenlos und verlangten von ihr den Posten abzugeben. „Das könnt ihr nicht machen, verdammt. Ich bin eure Tochter!" Bulma war fassungslos. Ihr Vater drehte sich herum, Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. „Ich habe keine Tochter mehr!"

„Na, Süßer? Was soll's sein?"

Eine schlanke, schwarzhaarige Nutte, gekleidet in einen kurzen lila Minirock und mit offener pinker enger Bluse, drückte sich eng an den Mann vor sich.

„Blowjob. Und danach Sex. Wie viel macht das?" Die Nutte zwinkerte dreckig und berührte seinen Schritt. „Für dich nur 500 €, weil du es bist, Knackarsch!"

Ungesehen spazierte sie mit ihm in das nahegelegene Hotel, in der sie für die Nacht ein Zimmer gemietet hatte. Noch viele weitere Frauen standen auf der Straße, versuchten, soviel Umsatz wie möglich für diese Nacht zu ergattern.

Bulma fröstelte. Sie zog ihre enge Jacke näher an sich und strich sich die schwarzgefärbten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ein dicker Mann mit Vollbart und üblem Geruch kam auf sie zu.

„Na hallo! Du bist wohl neu hier, was? Wie viel muss ich zahlen, um von dir ausgepeitscht zu werden, hm?" Bulma lächelte, so wie man es ihr beigebracht hatte.

„Weil du es bist. Nur 300 € pro Stunde, einverstanden?" Der Mann grunzte und Bulma führte ihn mit sich in ihr Zimmer.

Dort oben angekommen, verschaffte sich der Mann sofort Zugang zu ihren Brüsten, doch Bulma wehrte ab. „Erst die Kohle, Süßer. Dann das Geschäft."

Brummend überreichte er ihr einen Stoß Geld, den Bulma natürlich sofort zählte. „300 €. Sehr gut, dann leg dich mal auf's Bett und zieh deine Hose aus."

Sich umdrehend und eine Peitsche holend, warf sich der Mann aufs Bett, gierig, endlich mal wieder Spaß haben zu dürfen. Als sich Bulma herumdrehte, zeigte sich keine Gefühlsregung auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie ihn kurz musterte, den kleinen winzigen und unnatürlich roten Schwanz sah, der unter seinem dicken Bauch hervorblinzelte.

„Warst du brav heute?" Sie schlug ihm quer über den Bauch, er jauchzte vergnügt, sein Schwanz schnellte empor. So ging es den ganzen Abend weiter.

Als sich der Mann später anzog, stöhnte er kurz, aufgrund der vielen Schmerzen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er und ließ Bulma im Zimmer zurück. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, erlaubte sie sich endlich, ihre Gefühle zu zeigen und weinte.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen sie hemmungslos weinte.

Dann rannte sie zur Toilette und übergab sich.

„Warum nur, warum?" Mit einer Klinge in der blutenden Hand saß Bulma auf dem Boden, ihr Rücken lehnte an der Badewanne. Seit sie von daheim ausgezogen war, musste sie sich ihr Geld als Prostituierte verdienen. Durch die Rufschädigung ihrer Firma, welche sie verursacht hatte, wurden ihr alle guten und großen Jobs verwehrt.

Als sie eines Abends in der Bar saß und sich wie so häufig betrank, kam ein Mann auf sie zu und fragte sie, ob sie nicht daran interessiert wäre, pro Nacht um die 2500 € zu verdienen.

Was hätte sie anderes sagen können, als ja?

„Hey, Stella. Komm raus aus dem Zimmer. Ein Kunde wartet bereits auf dich."

Stella war nun ihr Name, den Namen Bulma gab es nicht mehr. „Ich komme Jaqueline."

Sich ihre Wunden verbindend, öffnete sie die Tür und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Kollegin. „Der Typ sieht ja hammerscharf aus. Mit dem wirst du sicherlich viel Spaß haben. Gut gebaut, stinkt nur nach Geld." Bulma nickte. Nur die Männer mit der meisten Kohle konnte sie am Besten befriedigen. Durch ihren schlanken Körper und den saftigen Rundungen war sie beliebt bei den Kunden und erwirtschaftete jeden Abend bis um die 3000 €. Wenn es viele Männer nötig hatten, bekam sie sogar noch einen Bonus oben drauf.

Die Geschäfte mit ihr liefen besser denn je.

„Er kommt in fünf Minuten rauf. Will erst 'nen langen Blowjob und dann 'nen saftigen Fick hinterher. Mach uns stolz, Süße." Damit küsste sie Bulma kurz auf die Stirn und ging in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück. Bulma schloss hinter sich die Tür und richtete das Bett zurecht.

Schnell machte sie das Licht aus, zündete die Kerzen an und wartete.

Einige Zeit später klopfte es an der Tür und langsam öffnete Bulma diese.

Das Licht auf dem Gang war dämmrig und sie sah nur schlecht den Mann vor sich. Nach kurzem Zögern trat er ein, betrachtete kurz das Zimmer und drehte sich zu Bulma um.

Diese zog erschrocken die Luft ein, als sie den Mann erkannte. Vor ihr stand kein anderer als: „Vegeta…!" Bulma hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und schloss die Tür.

Der Sajajin blickte sich ein weiteres Mal um und ließ sich schließlich auf dem Bett nieder.

„Guten Abend, Bulma. Lange nicht mehr gesehen…"

Die junge Frau stellte sich vor ihn und blickte unsicher auf ihn herab, wusste nicht genau, was sie tun sollte. Natürlich war er nur ein Kunde, aber immerhin war es Vegeta. Der Vegeta, in den sie verliebt war, seit er zum ersten Mal auf die Erde kam. Und sie hatte ihn auch noch geliebt, als er ihre ganzen Freunde getötet hatte.

„Nun? Wie viel kostet es mich?" Vegeta erhob sich und stellte sich vor sie.

„Blowjob 250 €, ein Fick kostet pro Stunde 300 €. Aber…aber da du es bist, Vegeta, reichen mir 800 €." Der Mann grinste. „Wie gnädig. Na dann fang mal an. Bin ja gespannt, wie gut du es mir besorgen kannst."

Drei Stunden später ließ sich Vegeta erschöpft neben Bulma in die Kissen fallen. Diese blickte für's Fenster hinaus, während sie die Decke enger um sich schlug.

„Zufrieden?" Die Frage ging Vegeta lange im Kopf herum. Er drehte sich zu Bulma und berührte sachte ihre Schulter, sie zuckte zusammen. „Warum machst du das hier alles, wenn es dir doch solche Schmerz zufügt?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte Bulma nicht gerechnet. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm, blickte in seine Augen, die sie ernst ansahen. „Weil ich alles verloren habe, was mir am Wichtigsten war." Sie schluckte. „Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, es warten noch andere Kunden auf mich." Vegeta erhob sich und zog sich die Kleider über, drehte sich zurück zu Bulma und sah sie an. „Ich werde morgen wiederkommen. Ich hoffe, du bist dann genauso gut wie heute." Er warf ihr 1000 € auf das Bett und ging.

Ohne Abschied oder ein weiteres Wort.

Der nächste Tag war anstrengend für Bulma.

Und als Vegeta am Abend wiederkam, war sie irgendwie froh darüber. Nach dem Sex lagen sie wieder nebeneinander im Bett und wieder redeten sie nur kurz.

So kam es, dass Vegeta nun jede Woche zwei- bis dreimal bei ihr vorbeischaute und für eine gemeinsame Nacht zahlte.

Immer wieder auf's Neue freute sich Bulma, wenn er für die Tür hereinkam und immer wieder brach sie in Tränen aus, wenn sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss und er ging.

Sie liebte ihn, doch sagen konnte sie es ihm nicht und dass er sie liebte, bezweifelte sie sofort. Würde er sonst zu einer Prostituierten kommen und sich vögeln lassen?

„Und Stella, wie ist er so im Bett?"

Als die Mädels am Morgen beim Frühstück saßen und diese Frag ausgesprochen wurde, verschluckte sich Bulma halb an ihrem Toast. „Bitte? Sagt doch nicht, dass ihr noch nicht mit ihm geschlafen habt?" Etwas fassungslos blickte sie in die Runde, während die Mädels die Köpfe schüttelten.

„Wenn er kommt, verlangt er sofort nach dir. Und wenn du einmal frei hast, will er sofort wissen, wann du wieder da bist." Bulma blickte in ihre Tasse. Was sollte das?

„Also?" Jaqueline grinste sie lieb an. Bulma schluckte, wie immer. „So wie die anderen auch." Während die Mädchen die Köpfe neigten und die Augen verdrehten, erhob sich Bulma und ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer, um sich für den kommenden Abend vorzubereiten.

Seelisch, sowie auch körperlich.

Nachdem Vegeta wieder gekommen war und sie wieder gemeinsam im Bett lagen, stellte Bulma die Frage, die sie schon den ganzen Tag beschäftigt hatte.

„Warum kommst du nur immer zu mir?"

Vegeta drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Weil der Sex mit dir gut ist."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht ist der Sex mit den anderen Mädchen besser und ich bin grottenschlecht." Bulma zog sich die Decke enger an sich, als es sie fröstelte.

Der Sajajin stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen ab und beugte sich zu ihr, ließ seine Hand langsam über ihre Brustwarze wandern, bis sich diese verhärtete.

Ein Blick in ihre Augen, in ihre großen, schönen Augen. Vegeta schloss seine und rückte näher zu ihr, beugte sich über sie. Bulma's sah ihn ängstlich an. „Darf ich dich küssen, Bulma?" Sie hatte es befürchtet, obwohl es das war, nach dem sie sich so sehr sehnte. Aber sie konnte nicht, durfte nicht. „Prostituierten ist es nicht gestattet, geküsst zu werden. Ein Kuss ist weitaus intimer als purer Sex." Vegeta zog skeptisch seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und grinste sie an. „Und was ist das dann zwischen uns? Nur ein Geschäft?" Als Bulma langsam nickte, lachte er trocken und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, blickte sie ernst an. „Ich will das du damit aufhörst, Bulma. Es macht dich fertig und ich kann es nicht mit ansehen, wie du innerlich zerfällst."

Bulma sah beiseite, Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen.

„Und was soll ich sonst tun? Rumsitzen und warten, bis mir mein Geld ausgeht und ich sehen muss, was ich dann tun soll?" Sie erhob sich und Vegeta rutschte von ihr.

„Geh! Geh und such dir eine andere Nutte, aber nicht mich!"

Sie ging zu ihrem Sessel und suchte sich ihre restlichen Kleiderstücke zusammen. Vegeta blieb am Bett sitzen und beobachtete sie. Als sie schnell an ihr vorbeiging, sprang er aus dem Bett und stellte sich gewaltsam vor sie, sodass sie nicht an ihm vorbei konnte.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Vegeta. SOFORT!"

Mit einer kurzen Tippen an ihr Schlüsselbein flog Bulma nach hinten und landete haargenau auf dem Bett. Vegeta stand noch immer auf demselben Platz wie vorher, rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Erst jetzt sah Bulma, dass er noch immer nackt war.

„Was willst du von mir, Vegeta? Sag mir verdammt noch mal, was du willst?"

Der Sajajin grinste. „Dich!"

Bulma schnaubte. „Du hast mich doch. Jede Nacht für 500 €."

Sie konnte gar nicht so schnell blinzeln, da lag er bereits auf ihr. Federleicht und nur einen winzigen Abstand entfernt von ihren Lippen.

„Ich will nicht dein Kunde sein, Bulma…ich will dein richtiger Freund sein…dein richtiger Liebhaber. Und vor allem will ich, dass du wieder nach Hause kommst."

Entsetzt blickte sie ihn an, schüttelte den Kopf. Doch Vegeta packte sie grob an den Schultern. „Du musst zurück kommen, Bulma-chan. Ich bitte dich." „Und warum sollte ich das, Vegeta? Weshalb, nenn mir einen guten Grund."

Der kleine Sajajin streichelte sanft ihre Wange. „Weil ich dich küssen will, Bulma. Und weil ich dich mehr mag, als ich es mir je geträumt hätte…du bist mir wichtig. Ich möchte nicht, dass du weiter dieses Leben führst…" Während er sprach, wich sein Blick nicht von ihren Augen, die sich mit Tränen füllten.

Er lächelte, als sie sich an ihn drückte und schluchzte. Liebevoll nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sanft die Tränen beiseite. „Ich liebe dich, Bulma. Und ich weiß, dass du mich auch liebst. Also bitte erfülle mir den Wunsch und erspar dir und mir diesen ganzen Schmerz und kommt mit mir."

„Vegeta…du...!" Bulma's Herz raste. Hatte er ihr soeben seine Liebe gestanden? ER, IHR?

„Pscht….sag jetzt nichts, Bulma. Genieß einfach."

Als er sie auf den Mund küsste, zuckte Bulma zusammen. Aber nicht vor Angst, sondern weil es sie so erregte. Und während sie dieses Mal miteinander schliefen, spürte Bulma den Spaß am Sex, spürte Vegeta auf sich und in sich und war seit Monaten wieder aufrichtig glücklich.

„Du willst aufhören?" John, ihr Chef, blickte sie von seinem Schreibtisch aus überrascht und wütend an. Bulma nickte langsam und legte ihm ein Bündel Geldscheine auf den Tisch. „Das sind 15.000 €, mehr Geld habe ich nicht."

„Freikaufen, was? Wieso? Schwanger? Krank?" Bulma schüttelte den Kopf. „Verliebt. Und klug genug, um zu merken, was für ein Sklaventreiber du bist. Ich hätte es schon längst tun sollen, hatte aber nie den Mut. Doch jetzt ist endgültig Schluss. Ich hör auf, und fang ein neues Leben an." John erhob sich mit einem Schrei und stürmte auf sie zu, packte sie an den Armen und schüttelte sie grob. „Dir hat man wohl endgültig deine Zellen aus dem Gehirn gevögelt, was? Aber warte nur. Du gehst nicht, ohne vorher ein Geschenk von mir zu bekommen." Mit brutaler Gewalt stieß er sie vorwärts und Bulma knallte mit voller Wucht an seinen Schreibtisch. Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf, doch da war er bereits hinter ihr. Sie spürte, dass er seinen Gürtel aufmachte und sich die Hose über die Hüften zog.

Blanke Panik machte sich in ihr breit und sie wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen. Doch John war stärker. Mit einem Ruck riss er ihr den Rock vom Körper, brachte sie in Stellung und drang mit einem einzigen, schnellen Stoß tief in sie ein.

Und Bulma schrie. Sie schrie, wie sie noch niemals zuvor geschrieen hatte, schlug wild um sich und verpasste ihrem Peiniger eine Schläge ins Gesicht.

Als er sich aus ihr löste, war es wie ein unglaublicher Schmerz, der von einer auf die andere Sekunde verschwand. Mir blanker Wut stürzte sie sich auf ihn und zerkratze ihm mit ihren Fingernägeln das Gesicht.

John schrie nach Hilfe, doch niemand hörte ihn – oder wollte ihn hören.

Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen Bulma wild auf ihn einschlug, bis er sich nicht mehr bewegte. Erst dann erhob sie sich, zog sich an und spuckte ihm beim Hinausgehen ins Gesicht. John stöhnte schmerzvoll. „Ein Abschiedsgeschenk. Von mir an dich. Behandle die Mädels anständig, oder ich komme wieder. Und beim nächsten Mal bring ich Verstärkung mit, darauf kannst du dich gefasst machen."

Als sie später das Gebäude verließ, wartete bereits Vegeta auf sie. Bulma grinste ihn an und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund.

Dann schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken und ließ zu, dass auch er sie umarmte.

„Bring mich bitte nach Hause, Vegeta-chan."

Der Sajajin lächelte sie liebevoll an, küsste sie noch einmal auf den Mund, und flog dann mit ihr zurück zur CC.

Ihrem richtigen Heim.

Und, wie hat das gefallen?

Schickt mir bitte Reviews

Majin Micha


	4. Kampf der Gefühle

Es gehört nichts mir…leider 

Hab ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich ein Yamchu-Hasser bin?

Nein?

Nun, vielleicht zeigts diese geschichte

**Wie alles begann!**

Es begann eigentlich alles damit, als Vegeta in die Capsule Corporation einzog.

Bulma, die Tochter des Professors und gute Freundin unseres Helden Son-Goku, hatte sofort ein Auge auf den Prinzen geworfen, obwohl dieser ihre Freunde und ihren Lebensgefährten Yamchu (bis jetzt noch zumindest) getötet hatte. Aber dem Schicksal konnte man nicht entrinnen und so geschah was geschehen musste. Bulma und Yamchu stritten sich und Yamchu trennte sich von Bulma. Und hiermit beginnt die eigentliche Geschichte:

**Bulma und Vegeta: Kampf der Gefühle!**

Kapitel 1)

Es war wieder mal ein furchtbarer Tag für Bulma. Schon als sie am Morgen erwachte, wusste sie, dass heute wieder etwas schreckliches passieren würde. Und das lag nur an Vegeta. (_Wir wissen ja wie er ist, wenn der GR kaputt geht und der edle Prinz nichts zu essen kriegt gg)_

Der Stress ging schon los, als Bulma in die Küche kam. Es war erst halb neun, aber wie jeden Tag wartete Vegeta genervt auf seine Köchin - also auf Bulma - um endlich seinen Hunger zu stillen. _(Ich meine, jeder kennt das typische Essverhalten von Sajajins!)_

„Mensch Onna...wo bleibst du so lange? Ich verhungere hier, während du vor dich hinträumst. Los, beweg deinen Arsch und mach was zu essen!", meckerte Vegeta und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum. Bulma hasste es, wenn er so mit ihr sprach. Obwohl Vegeta in IHREM Haus wohnte, kommandierte er die eigentlichen Besitzer überall herum und war zu allen einfach gefühllos.

Bulma verfluchte sich selbst jeden Tag, weil sie dem hochnäsigen Prinz höchstpersönlich angeboten hatte, hier einzuziehen. Und sie verfluchte auch die anderen, weil diese sie nicht aufgehalten hatten. Nun ja, natürlich hatten alle versucht, sie umzustimmen, aber wenn man verliebt ist...egal.

Bulma wurde es langsam zuviel. Jeden Tag stritten sie und Vegeta sich und jeden Tag musste Bulma befürchten, dass Vegeta sie umbringen könnte, wenn sie irgend etwas falsches sagte. Letzte Woche war ihr das passiert. Vegeta und sie hatten sich gegenseitig mal wieder angeschrien und als Vegeta ihre Art, also die Menschen, veralberte, riss der Blauhaarigen endgültig die Geduld. Sie schenkte Vegeta eine knallende Ohrfeige und zog über die Sajajins her. Und Bulma bereute die Worte sofort, als sie sie ausgesprochen hatte. Erstens, weil Vegeta sie sofort am Hals hochzog und ihr drohte und zweitens, weil die Geschichte seines Volkes eher todtraurig war und nicht amüsant. Und seit diesem Tag an, hielt Bulma ihren Mund, wenn Vegeta sie wieder anblaffte. Innerlich zählte Bulma immer bis zehn, damit sie sich beruhigen konnte. Jedenfalls half es immer wieder. Nur heute nicht. Jetzt war es um Bulma geschehen. „JEDEN TAG MUSS ICH FÜR DICH WASCHEN. JEDEN TAG MUSS ICH DAFÜR SORGEN, DASS DEIN GR NICHT IN DIE LUFT FLIEGT UND DU UNS NICHT WEGSTIRBST, WAS JA SEHR SCHADE WÄR. UND JEDEN TAG MUSS ICH DIR DEIN SCHEIß ESSEN MACHEN, DENN DU KÖNNTEST UNS JA VERHUNGERN. ABER MIR REICHT ES JETZT.", brüllte Bulma und schließlich stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. „Mir geht's zur Zeit echt beschissen, Vegeta und ich kann nicht mehr. Jeden Tag ist es der gleiche Zirkus mit dir, aber ich hoffe immer wieder inständig, dass du dich doch mal ändern könntest. Vielleicht, indem du mir oder jemand anderen hier in MEINEM Haus etwas Dankbarkeit zeigst. Du wohnst jetzt schon fast ein Jahr hier und bis jetzt hat man von dir nichts anderes als TU MIR DIES, TU MIR DAS gehört!", redete Bulma jetzt ruhiger weiter. Vegeta starrte sie an, dann setzte er sein typisches fieses Grinsen auf und kam gefährlich auf Bulma zu. Diese sah ihm erschrocken in die Augen und konnte dort nur unendlichen Hass entdecken. Sie hatte jetzt entsetzliche Angst, zurecht. Bulma war alleine zu Hause, ihre Eltern waren wieder einmal auf einer ihrer Geschäftsreisen und kamen erst wieder in einem Monat, Yamchu hatte Bulma verlassen und Goku trainierte im Weltall, da ja in fast zwei Jahren die Cyborgs eintreffen würden. Entsetzt wich die Blauhaarige einige Schritte zurück und stieß mit voller Wucht gegen den Kühlschrank. Blitzschnell schossen zwei Hände auf Bulma zu und lehnten sich gezielt - eine Hand links, die andere rechts - auf die Seite ihres Kopfes, sodass Bulma nun keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, wegzulaufen. Sie war eingemauert und auch noch von jemandem, den die reiche Frau noch liebte, was allerdings nur sie alleine wusste. (Glaubt sie) „ONNA...du hörst mir jetzt mal genau zu!", knurrte Vegeta und starrte Bulma zornig an. Bulma konnte nicht anders. Tränen strömten ihre Wangen hinunter und sie zitterte heftig. Wahrscheinlich bringt er mich jetzt um, dachte Bulma missmutig. Vegeta machte jedoch keinen Rückzieher beim Anblick der angsterfüllten Frau, sondern fuhr weiter drohend fort: „Niemand kommandiert MICH, den PRINZEN DER SAJAJINS herum. Und schon gar kein Erdenweib wie du eins bist! Wenn du dennoch so dumm sein solltest, den Fehler zu tun, dann sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit, als dir sehr, sehr, große Schmerzen zuzufügen, damit du lernst und verstehst, dass man einem Sajajin keine Anweisungen gibt! HAST DU DAS KAPIERT, ONNA?" Den letzten Satz schrie Vegeta aus vollem Halse und Bulma zuckte zusammen. Lieber nicht mit ihm anlegen, dachte sie und zählte wieder bis auf zehn. Vorsichtig, aber ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen, antworte Bulma kleinlaut: „Ja, Vegeta. Bitte lass mich jetzt gehen!" Vegeta grinste und hob ihr Gesicht mit seinen Fingern. Leise hauchte er ihr ins Ohr: „Und komme ja nicht auf die Idee, abzuhauen, Onna. Denn wer ist sonst da und repariert meinen GR?" Und somit ließ er von ihr ab und stolzierte hinüber zu seinem Trainingsort. Als er fort war, brach Bulma in der Küche schluchzend zusammen und ließ sich auf dem kalten Boden niedersinken. „Warum...ohh...Dende...warum nur? Warum bringt er mich nicht einfach um...!", weinte Bulma. Gedemütigt und mit den Nerven am Ende schleifte sie sich in ihr Zimmer hinauf, versperrte zweimal die Tür, schloss die Fenster und ließ sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett fallen. Lange lag sie wach und dachte über diesen eingebildeten Sajajin nach. „Bin ich es wert diesen aufgeblasenen Arsch von einem Prinzen zu lieben und ihn hier wohnen zu lassen?", redete sie mit sich selbst. Weinend döste sie an diesem schrecklichen Ort des Grauens ein. Wie schon gesagt, es war ein furchtbarer Tag.

BUMM!

Heftiges Beben erschütterte die Capsule Corporation und in ihrem Zimmer wurde Bulma unsanft aus ihren Schlaf gerissen. Wieder hatte sie die vergangenen Stunden mit Vegeta in ihrem Traum durchgelebt und wieder hatte sie im Schlaf geweint. Aber zurück zum heftigen Knall. „Es hat sich angehört...als...als wäre etwas explodiert...", rätselte Bulma, bevor ihr ein Licht aufging. „Der GR...VEGETA...!", schrie sie entsetzt und hetzte zu ihrer Tür bis in den Keller hinunter, dort wo der GR sich befand. Oder eher gesagt, befunden hatte. Nur noch Trümmer erinnerten an den Gravitationsraum für die Kämpfer. Und unter diesen Trümmern bewegte sich etwas, dass Bulma sofort ins Auge stach. „Vegeta!", rief sie und eilte zu ihm. Schwere Brocken aus Metall und Stein lagen auf ihm. Sein Trainingsanzug war überall zerrissen und sein gesamter Körper war mit Ruß und blauen Flecken bedeckt. „Vegeta...sag doch was!", flehte Bulma und drehte ihn zu sich, nachdem sie die schweren Trümmer beiseite geschafft hatte. Bulma beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und horchte. Sein Herz schlug zwar - langsam - , aber er atmete nicht. „Oh Dende...Vegeta...bitte stirb nicht...!", bettelte Bulma und rüttelte ihn. Als das jedoch nicht bewirkte, brachte sie ihn in die richtige Stellung und nahm die Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung's Technik zu Hilfe. Vegeta's Lippen schmeckten süßlich, was Bulma überraschend herausfand, als sie ihn wiederbeleben wollte. Nach dem dritten Male hustete Vegeta und mit Bulma's Hilfe richtete er sich auf. „Shit...!", stieß er aus, als er sich hinsetzen wollte. „Vegeta...was hast du?", fragte Bulma ängstlich und beobachtete den langsam zu sich wiederkommenden Prinzen. Erst als Vegeta registrierte, dass sich noch jemand neben sich befand, drehte er überraschend den Kopf zur Seite und blickte in zwei wunderschöne, klare blaue Augen. Um Vegeta war es geschehen. Er konnte den Blick nicht mehr von Bulma wenden. Nicht zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, dass Bulma für eine Frau - und besonders für eine Erdenfrau - ausserordentlich schön war. Er mochte Bulma, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde. Man würde ihn für schwach erklären. ER würde sich für schwach erklären und sich mit dieser Unterklasseniete namens Kakarott vergleichen.

„Geta?", unterbrach Bulma die Stille und starrte ihn besorgt an.

„WAS? WAS WILLST DU, ONNA?", zischte Vegeta sauer, als er sich wiedergefunden hatte. Um ein Haar hätte er Bulma geküsst und sich wohl auch noch in sie verliebt. Aber Vegeta war ein Sajajin, und noch dazu der Prinz und er durfte keine Gefühle zeigen. Weder Frauen noch Männern gegenüber.

Bulma stiegen Tränen in die Augen und liefen ihr ungewollt die Wangen hinunter. „Was ich will?", schluchzte sie und blickte Vegeta hilflos in die Augen. „Verdammt...eingebildeter Vollidiot...ich hab' mir um DICH Sorgen gemacht!" Und mit diesem letzten Satz rannte Bulma die Treppen hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Wenn sie sich noch umgedreht hätte, hätte sie einen ernsten und betroffenen Vegeta gesehen, der ihr seufzend nachsah. „Onna...!", sagte er, bevor er sich zurückfallen ließ und seine Gedanken über seine jetzige Situation ordnete. Scheiße. Jetzt müsst ich aber trainieren, um sie aus dem Kopf zu kriegen!´

„Baka...!", murmelte Bulma. Sie lag in ihrem Zimmer und hatte ihr Kopfkissen eng an sich gedrückt. Schon oft hatte sie sich vorgestellt, dass Kopfkissen wäre Vegeta. Und genau das tat sie jetzt wieder. Mit hohem Bogen holte Bulma aus und schlug auf ihr Kopfkissen ein. Eine Linke und zwei harte Rechte von Bulma musste das arme Kissen aushalten. Aber die Energie eines Gegenstandes währt nicht lange und als Bulma ein letztes Mal ziehlte und ihre Hand vorschnellen ließ, schrie sie: „Das ist für dich, Vegeta!", und schlug auf das Orange Ding ein. Das Ergebnis: Nun, die Blauhaarige und ihr Zimmer waren über und über mit weißen Federn bedeckt. Den letzten Schlag hatte das Kissen nicht mehr ertragen und war schließlich mit einem lauten Zischen zerrissen.

„Scheiße...blöder Baka...bloß wegen dir!", schluchzte Bulma und sank weinend auf die Knie. Sie hörte nicht einmal, wie die Tür aufging und jemand hereintrat. „Mensch Onna...was hast du denn JETZT schon wieder angestellt!", fragte Vegeta spöttisch und entdeckte schließlich die am Boden knieende Bulma. „Onna?", sagte Vegeta tonlos und ging langsam auf sie zu. „Verschwinde!", flüsterte Bulma sauer. Vegeta hatte es gehört - dank seiner guten Sajajinohren. Dennoch blieb er in ihrem Zimmer und horchte misstrauisch auf. „Wie war das?", fragte er (zickig) nach und ging genau vor Bulma in die Hocke. „Du hast wohl den Drang, unbedingt zu sterben, was Onna? Dir war wohl unser letztes Gespräch nicht genug?", triumphierte er und zog beim Anblick ihrer weinenden Augen angewidert die Nase hoch. „Sag mal, Onna...warum heulst du die ganze Zeit? Ist wer gestorben?", sprach er gelangweilt und erhob sich. Bulma stand ebenfalls auf, hob ihren Kopf, sah in seine schwarzen kalten Augen und brüllte schließlich los: „VERDAMMTER BAKA! DU HAST GENAU GEHÖRT, WAS ICH GESAGT HABE, ALSO SCHAU, DASS DU AUS MEINEM ZIMMER ABHAUST! SONST VERGESS ICH MICH!"

Vegeta lachte schallend, dann wurde sein Blick wieder ernst und er starrte zornig in Bulma's wütende Augen. Dann grinste er und ehe sich die junge Professorin versah, lag sie auf ihrem Bett, Vegeta direkt über ihr und drückte ihre Handgelenke grob nach hinten. „Lass mich los...du tust mir weh!", keuchte Bulma und versuchte sich loszureißen. Doch Vegeta war stärker (is doch klar) und drückte ihre Hände nur fester auf die Matratze. „Baka!", zischte Bulma sauer und schrie nach Hilfe. Vegeta lachte wieder, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und beugte sich langsam zu Bulma hinunter und flüsterte kaum hörbar an ihrem linken Ohrläppchen: „Ich habe dich gewarnt, Onna! Aber du wolltest ja nicht hören!" Als Bulma seine Stimme vernahm, lachte sie hilflos. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst. Angst, dass Vegeta sie umbringen würde. „Okay...bringen wirs hinter uns. Töte mich...!", knirschte Bulma ängstlich und kniff ihre Augen zu. Sie erwartete den Todesstoß, aber zu ihrer Überraschung geschah eine Zeit lang gar nichts. Als sie langsam die Augen öffnete, konnte sie in die Schwarzen von Vegeta blicken. Dieser sah sie durchdringlich an. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, blieb einige Zentimeter vor ihrem Mund stehen und meinte: „Ich wollte und könnte dich nie töten, Onna." Er hauchte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, wodurch Bulma meinte, sie stände unter Strom.

Dann ging Vegeta und schloß leise hinter sich die Tür. Draußen lehnte er sich mit der Stirn an die Wand, atmete kurz durch und hauchte: „Däfür bist du mir zu wichtig!"

Als Vegeta die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, verfluchte er sich selbst und seine Schwäche für dieses Weib. „Eine kalte Dusche...ich brauch eine kalte Dusche..!", redete er mit sich selbst. Dann machte er sich schnurstracks auf den Weg in eines der fünf Bäder in diesem Haus. Dort angekommen, zog er sich schnell aus, warf seine Sachen in die nächstbeste Ecke - Bulma räumt schon auf - und stelle sich unter die Dusche. Das kalte Wasser tat Vegeta sichtlich wohl, denn seine Miene entspannte sich. Jedoch half ihm die Dusche nicht, Bulma zu vergessen. Im Gegenteil: Die sanften Berührungen des Wassers auf seiner verschwitzten Haut - er war doch im GR - ließen ihn träumen und ungewollt stellte er sich vor, dass es Bulma war, die seinen gesamten Körper streichelte. Schnell schüttelte Vegeta seinen Kopf und verbannte die Blauhaarige aus seinen Gedanken. „Keine Gefühle...Sajajins haben keine Gefühle...!", brannte er es sich immer wieder ein und stieg schließlich aus der Dusche. Ganz in Gedanken versunken merkte er nicht, wie sich eine schwache Aura ihren Weg auf das Badezimmer anbannte.

**Währenddessen bei Bulma:**

Als Vegeta ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte, musste Bulma lächeln. „Ich würde und könnte dich nie töten, Onna!". erinnerte sie sich. „Was geht nur in ihm vor?", fragte sich Bulma, stand schließlich auf und ging ebenfalls hinaus. „Als erstes geh' ich mal in die Küche und dann geh ich ins Bad!", meinte sie zu sich selbst. Als Bulma in der Küche ankam, musste sie mit Bedauern feststellen, dass Vegeta den ganzen Vorrat für den heutigen Tag verschlungen hatte. „Also...dann erst ins Bad und dann Einkaufen..!", seufzte Bulma und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad - und ungewollt in das selbe, indem Vegeta sich befand. Gerade als Bulma die Türe öffnete, stieg Vegeta aus der Dusche. Bulma erstarrte. Hektisch sah sie Vegeta ins Gesicht, dann senkte sie ungewollt ihren Blick. Knallrot murmelte Bulma ein: „Entschuldigung, Vegeta!", bevor sie die Türe zuknallte und auf den Boden sank. Vegeta grinste, und das schon als ihn Bulma ansah. Und als seine Onna dann auch noch knallrot wurde, hätte er hellauf lachen können, aber er hatte sich mit Mühe zusammen gerissen. Schnell schnappte er sich ein Handtuch, band es um seine Hüften und ging hinaus. Oder besser gesagt, er wollte hinausgehen, aber in dem Moment, als er die Tür auf machte, fiel Bulma nach hinten.

Kurz nachdem sie auf den Boden gesunken war, hatte sie sich spontan an die Tür gelehnt und ihr ganzes Gewicht auf ihren Rücken verlegt. In Gedanken hatte sie sich wieder einmal verflucht und als Vegeta die Tür aufmachte, war sie schwer nach hinten gekippt.

Sie wäre wahrscheinlich hart auf den Boden aufgeschlagen, hätte sie Vegeta nicht im letzten Moment aufgefangen. Unfähig sich zu rühren sah Bulma Vegeta erschrocken in die Augen. „D-Danke..!", brachte Bulma mit Müher hervor. Vegeta erwiderte nichts. Aber auf seinem Gesicht bildeten sich tausende Emotionen. Als er sich schließlich für eine entschieden hatte, beugte er sich zu Bulma hinunter und küsste sie ohne eine Vorwarnung auf dem Mund. Bulma's Herz setzte für ein paar Schläge aus, aber nur, um dann schnell weiterzupochen. Natürlich erwiderte sie Vegeta's Kuss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Auf diese Antwort hatte Vegeta gewartet. Mit seiner Zunge bat er um Einlass, indem er sanft über Bulma's weiche Lippen strich. Einen kurzen Augenlbick zögerte Bulma. Ihr war klar, dass Vegeta nun nur auf eines spezialisiert war: Sex! Und Bulma war auch klar, dass dies nur ein One-Night-Stand werden würde. Sollte sie das wirklich eingehen? Bulma öffnete ihren Mund und Vegeta schob seine Zunge tief in ihren Mund hinein. Ein heißer Kampf entstand. Aber genauso schnell wie Vegeta sie geküsst hatte, ließ er von ihr ab und stand auf. Sein Herz raste und Vegeta atmete schnell und hart. „Vegeta...du...wir...!" Bulma stotterte und schloss wieder ihren Mund. Vegeta setzte seine düstere Miene wieder auf, meinte: „Wir haben gar nichts, Onna." und ging. Bulma starrte ihm hinterher, erhob sich und lief ihm nach. Kurz vor seinem Zimmer holte sie ihn ein und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Geh mir aus dem Weg, Onna.", knurrte der Prinz böse und schob sich an Bulma vorbei. „Verdammt nochmal, Vegeta. Du hast mich eben geküsst. Willst du das so einfach vergessen? Hat es dir nichts bedeutet?", schrie sie ihm entgegen, während ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Vegeta's Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er entblöste seine Zähne. Bulma zuckte zusammen. „Wir Sajajins haben keine Gefühle!", sprach er ungewollt ruhig. „Aber Goku-kun...", stammelte Bulma, wurde aber sofort von Vegeta unterbrochen. „Kakarott ist eine Schande für alle Sajajins. Sajajins haben keine Gefühle. Dieser Sajajin ist ein Unterklassekrieger, ein Baka, die totale Niete. Wir haben nichts gemeinsam und werden auch nie etwas gemeinsam haben. Und jetzt lass mich durch, Onna.", herrschte er sie an und drängte sich zum zweiten Mal an ihr vorbei. Genervt öffnete er seine Tür und warf sie mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss. „...Vegeta...", flüsterte die Blauhaarige betroffen, zog dann jedoch eine düstere Miene. Wie konnte er es wagen, so mit IHR, der Chefin des Hauses, zu reden? Schnell stellte sie sich vor Vegeta's Zimmertür und klopfte energisch gegen die Tür.

Vegeta stöhnte genervt. „Hau ab!", ertönte es von drinnen. Bulma's Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Mit einem kräftigen Tritt, welcher selbst Vegeta überraschte, schlug sie die Tür ein. „ES REICHT ENDGÜLTIG! VON WEGEN, SAJAJINS HABEN KEINE GEFÜHLE! UND OB SIE WELCHE HABEN! SON GOKU IST EINER VON EUCH UND ER LIEBT CHICHI UND SON GOHAN ÜBER ALLES! WILLST DU MIR JETZT SAGEN, DASS ER KEINE GEFÜHLE HAT?" Bulma schrie und erlaubte Vegeta keine Sekunde, auch nur einzugreifen. Dem Sajajin pochte das Blut in den Adern. Auf einer Seite ärgerte es ihn ungemein, wie eine normale Menschenfrau nur so mit ihm umsprngen konnte und auf der anderen Seite bewunderte er Bulma's großen Mut. „UND DU HAST AUCH GEFÜHLE!", einen kurzen Moment hatte Bulma gewartet und wieder Luft geholt, bevor sie weiterbrüllte. „DU HAST MICH EBEN GEKÜSST! UND DU MUSST GEFÜHLE HABEN, DENN SONST HÄTTE ICH MICH NIEMALS IN EINEN SO KALTBLÜTIGEN UND MÖRDERISCHEN, ARROGANTEN SAJAJIN WIE DICH VERLIEBEN KÖNNEN!" Nun war es raus. Bulma ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und vergrub den Kopf in ihren Händen, schluchzte lautlos. Und Vegeta? Der war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben baff. Er sah die blauhaarige Frau vor ihm mit großen Augen an. „Verstehst du..." Bulma's Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Ich liebe dich...nur dich...hörst du? Du hast Gefühle, jedes Lebewesen, selbst ein Sajajin, hat Gefühle. Und wenn du mir immer noch nicht glaubst, dann denk doch mal nach! Was ist denn Hass oder Wut oder Angst? Es sind Gefühle, Vegeta, Gefühle! Und die hast du. Egal ob negativ oder positiv, du hast sie! Und das ist das Wichtigste!" Bulma erhob sich und ging mit zittrigen Schritten vor Vegeta auf die Knie, legte ihre Hände auf seine Oberschenkel. Der Sajajin blickte sie immer noch völlig verdattert an, eine vereinzelte Träne lief ihm über die Wange, die die Blauhaarige langsam beiseite strich. Bulma senkte schließlich den Blick und malte mit ihrem Finger Muster auf die Teppiche.

„Und jetzt, kannst du mich töten...!" Es herrschte eisiges Schweigen im Zimmer. Vegeta holte tief Luft und die Blauhaarige befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. „Nein, Bulma..." Die Angesprochene hob überraschend den Kopf. Hatte sie sich verhört? „Vegeta...hast du...hab ich richtig..." Vegeta unterbrach sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, der aus seinem Herzen kam. Bulma hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er so gefühlvoll sein konnte. Langsam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und die junge Wissenschaftlerin atmete heftig ein.. „Ich glaube du solltest jetzt besser gehen!" Überrascht durch diese Aussage sah sie ihm in die Augen, die ernst dreinblickten. Sein Mund presste sich nervös zusammen. „Vor was fürchtest du dich?", flüsterte Bulma langsam und legte ihre Hände auf seine Oberschenkel, um sich in seine Höhe zu positionieren. „Vor nichts und niemandem!", knurrte er und wollte sich von ihr abwenden. Durch ihr Gewicht hinderte sie ihn daran aufzustehen und ließ ihn nach hinten fallen. Seufzend blickte Vegeta in ihre strahlend blauen Augen und konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm heiß wurde. „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe!" Vegeta schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. „Was erwartest du von mir, Onna?" Bulma grinste leicht und legte sich vollständig auf ihn, hörte seinen regelmäßigen Herzschlag. „Ich will nicht mehr einsam sein!" Nach diesem Satz lachte Vegeta laut auf. „Du willst also nicht mehr einsam sein? Du weißt doch nicht einmal, was einsam sein bedeutet!" Überrascht sah sie ihn an. Seine Augen leuchteten zornig und doch: Bulma glaubte, eine Spur von Traurigkeit zu erkennen. Mitfühlend legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Ist es das?", flüsterte sie. Fragend hob er die Augenbrauen. Doch die Blauhaarige setzte erneut an. „Hast du Angst davor, dich zu binden? Hast du Angst vor einer festen Beziehung?" Ärgerlich schüttelte Vegeta den Kopf. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Onna." Er setze sich auf und beförderte Bulma mit dieser Aktion auf den Boden. Doch sie hatte ihn noch nicht aufgegeben. Während sie aufstand, schrie sie ihm ihre Meinung entgegen. „Du bist ein Feigling! Du fürchtest dich davor, eine feste Bindung einzugehen, fallen gelassen zu werden wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Doch glaube mir, meine Gefühle sind ehrlicher Herkunft!" Schluchzend stürmte sie hinaus. „...Bulma...!"

„Morgen!"

Bulma zuckte zusammen. Halb genervt drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Wer hat denn dich hier reingelassen?" Yamchu blickte sie wütend an. „Ich muss mit dir reden." Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging an ihm vorbei zum Labor. „Red keinen Blödsinn und verzieh dich lieber. Du bist hier nicht erwünscht." Ohne ein weiteres Wort knallte Bulma die Tür vor seiner Nase zu.

Boshaft sprengte Yamchu diese. Erschrocken kauere Bulma auf ihren Stuhl und erhob sich schließlich langsam. „Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?" Mit schnellen Schritten war Yamchu bei ihr und hatte sie fest an die Wand gedrückt und gleichzeitig an ihren Körper. Bulma spürte, wie er schwer zu atmen begann und bekam die Panik. Er würde sie doch nicht...? Doch genau das hatte Yamchu vor. Wenn er sie nicht freiwillig bekam, würde er sie eben mit Gewalt willig machen. Aber er brauchte sie, hier und jetzt, auf der Stelle. Hungrig verschloss er ihre Lippen mit den Seinen und drängte seine Zunge gewaltsam in ihen Mundraum. Ihre panischen Schreie wurden von seinen Lippen erstickt. Enger lehnte er sich an sie und hielt ihre Arme mit einer Hand fest, während die andere gierig ihre Bluse vom Körper riss. Bulma keuchte, Tränen der Angst rannen aus ihren Augen. Doch sie wäre nicht eine Briefs, wenn sie jetzt aufgeben würde.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schlug sie ihrer Knie kräftig in seine Lendengegend. Yamchu brach über ihr zusammen, brüllte schmerzhaft. Sie wollte weg, einfach nur noch fort von ihm. Doch Yamchu war schneller und packte sie am Knöchel. Bulma stolperte und fiel. Sie hörte, wie ihr Knöchel knackste und sofort zog ein stechender Schmerz ihr Bein hinauf. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, der Mistkerl hatte ihr den Knöchel gebrochen.

Ein Geistesblitz durchfuhr die Wissenschafterlin und panisch schrie sich nach Vegeta.

Doch das hätte es schon gar nicht mehr gebraucht. Längst hatte er die Schreie seiner Onna gehört und die flackernde Aura von Yamchu geortet. Und während Yamchu das Weite suchte, um nicht von Vegeta getötet zu werden, übermahnte Bulma endlich die herbeigesehnte Ohnmacht.

„Verdammt, jetzt wach schon auf, Onna. Oder wie soll ich es deinen Eltern und Freunden erklären, dass dein Bein gebrochen und du ohnmächtig bist? Die werden sofort mich als Verdächtigen beschuldigen." Nur am Rande drang Vegeta's Stimme an ihr Ohr und zitternd öffnete Bulma die Augen. „Na endlich." Vegta stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und beugte sich über sie. „Wie gehts?" Die blauhaarige Wissenschaftlerin versuchte zu Lächeln, doch es verzog sich zu seinem schmerzvollem Grinsen, als sie den grässlich stechenden geschwollenen Fuß spürte.

„Wenn du jetzt schön artig bist und deinen Mund aufmachst, geht es dir gleich wieder gut!" Bulma tat wie ihr befohlen, was sollte sie auch anderes machen.

Vegeta beugte sich zu ihr vor und bedeckte ihre Lippen mit seinen. Aber nicht um sie zu küssen, sondern um ihr die zerkaute Magische Bohne zu verabreichen. Mühsam schluckte Bulma die Bohne hinunter und spürte schlagartig, wie sich der gebrochene Knöchel in ihrem Fuß wieder einrenkte. „Danke sehr.", sprach sie noch etwas matt aus und lächelte verlegen. Vegeta grinste, auch er sah beschämt drein. „Wo...ist Yamchu?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach. Vegeta's Miene verdüsterte sich. „Abgehauen! Ich hätte ihn am Liebsten zu Tode geprügelt, diesen Schwächling!" Der Sajajin spie die Worte mit Ekel aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sich einfach an einer Frau zu vergreifen. Nicht einmal wir Sajajins würden so tief sinken." Überrascht sah Vegeta Bulma's blasse Hand, die sich auf seine gelegt hatte. Die blauhaarige Wissenschaftlerin hatte leichte Tränen in den Augen, kämpfte jedoch mutig dagegen an. „Ich...ich danke dir für deine Hilfe, ohne dich hätte er mich..." Bulma stoppte und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. "Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist, Bulma." Die Angesprochene sah zu ihm auf, vergewisserte sich, dass sie sich nicht täuschte. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, denn Vegeta lächelte sie liebevoll an. "Du warst rasend vor Eifersucht, Vegeta, also leugne nicht, dass du nichts empfindest." Bulma lächelte spöttisch und schloss die Augen. Vegeta blickte sie an. Seine Augen waren geweitet, während er das Gesagte verarbeiten musste: Bulma hatte Recht mit ihrer Theorie gehabt! (wie schlimm -.-°)

Seufzend nahm er ihre Hand sanft in seine und führte sie zu seiner Wange. „Ich habe Angst, dich zu lieben und dann im Kampf sterben zu müssen, ohne dich jemals wieder zu sehen.", sprach er schließlich aus. Und keiner von Beiden wusste, warum er das nun gesagt hatte.

Gerührt durch seine Worte setzte sich Bulma auf und fiel ihm um den Hals, Vegeta erwiderte die Umarmung gleich stark. Ihre Tränen durchnässten sein Shirt, aber darauf wollte der Sajajin aus taktvollen Gründen im Augenblick nicht eingehen. Sie hatten beide im Kampf gegen ihre Gefühle zueinander gefunden. Das war das einzige, was in diesem Augenblick wichtig für sie war!

Sooodala

Das waren meine Zusammenkommen Geschichten

Jetzt folgen die etwas Traurigeren und Romantischeren

See you soon

MM


	5. Wir sehen uns wieder

Tja, Gedanken von Vegeta, einfach lesen und dahinträumen 

Wir sehen uns wieder - aber jetzt noch nicht!

Wie lange ist es jetzt schon her?

Fünf Monate, oder doch schon zehn?

Ich weiß es nicht, die Zeit ist für mich seit diesem Tag zu schnell an mir vorbei gezogen.

Die ersten Wochen dachte ich, es wäre ein Traum.

Jeden Morgen hatte ich gehofft, du würdest in unser Zimmer kommen und mich wecken.

Oder du würdest mich wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit anschreien und wir würden uns wieder stundenlang streiten.

_Doch dieser Tag kam nicht. _

Und immer wieder frage ich mich:

**Warum?**

**Warum musstest DU mich verlassen?**

Du fehlst mir. Es ist im Haus so leer ohne dich.

Sie haben alle sehr gelitten.

Besonders Bra.

Sie wollte wochenlang nichts essen und mit keinem außer Goten reden.

Jetzt ist Dende Sei Dank wieder alles in Ordnung mit ihr, aber manchmal höre ich sie nachts noch immer leise weinen.

Trunks war natürlich auch erschüttert, genauso wie alle anderen guten Freunde von dir.

Chichi und Kakarott waren am selben Tag, an dem du uns verlassen hast, noch bei uns und haben schrecklich geweint.

Ich muss sagen, ich war erschrocken, als ich Kakarott weinen gesehen habe.

_Aber sie sagen alle es ist normal._

Selbst ich habe stumme Tränen des Schmerzes vergossen, jedoch immer unbeobachtet.

In dieser Hinsicht bin ich noch immer zu stolz, als das ich vor deinen Freunden die Fassung verliere und mich schwach zeige.

Ich weiß noch genau, als du krank wurdest.

So furchtbar krank, du sahst so hilflos aus.

Ich habe dich nie so schwach und verletzlich gesehen und ich muss zugeben, es gab mir einen Stich im Herzen, dich so leiden zu sehen und nichts tun zu können.

Ich fühlte mich so ohnmächtig, erbärmlicher als in einem Kampf ums Überleben...

Du bist immer so stark gewesen.

Hast nie Schwäche gezeigt.

Und dann diese Herzkrankheit.

Dabei warst du doch erst 57 Jahre alt.

Aber das Alter hat sich bei dir bemerkbar gemacht, im Gegensatz zu mir.

Wenn ich heute in den Spiegel sehe, blickt mir noch immer ein 30-jähriger Mann ins Gesicht zurück.

Aber du warst zu krank, man konnte nichts mehr tun, selbst Dende, Shenlong oder die magischen Bohnen haben nichts gebracht.

Dann warst du zu schwach um zu gehen und die Krankenschwestern mussten dich mit dem Rollstuhl umherfahren.

Und eines Abend war es dann soweit.

Du hast es gespürt, genauso wie ich.

Du hast mich zu dir geholt und ich habe deine Hand gehalten.

Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich über alles liebe und du das Wichtigste in meinem Leben seist.

Du hast gelächelt und bist mit diesem wunderschönen Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht eingeschlafen - du bist eingeschlafen und nie wieder aufgewacht.

_Ich vermisse dich._

Jetzt stehe ich also hier.

An deinem Grab, wie schon ein paar Wochen zuvor und rede zu dir.

Aber du antwortest mir nicht.

Letzte Woche ist Chichi gestorben, sie hatte einen Autounfall.

Kakarott war am Boden zerstört und hat sich ein paar Tage danach mit einem Kamehameha in die Luft gejagt.

Egal wie traurig ich jetzt bin, noch einsamer als zuvor:

Ich freue mich für die beiden. Sie können wenigstens zusammen sein und müssen nicht warten, einander wiederzusehen.

So wie ich, denn ich muss warten, bis ich dich wieder sehe.

Die Frage ist eigentlich, ob ich dich JEMALS wieder sehe.

Böse Typen wie ich einer bin werden nicht einfach so in den Himmel geschickt. Aber ich denke, dass ich in letzter Zeit viel Gutes getan habe.

Kakarott hat mir auch versprochen, bei Enma ein gutes Wort für mich einzulegen. Und selbst wenn ich in die Hölle müsste, Kakarott würde mich finden und in den Himmel schicken – das hat er mir geschworen.

_Aber ich bin trotzdem traurig und einsam._

Nach deinem Tod kamen immer Chichi und Kakarott zu mir, um mit mir zu reden, um mich zu trösten.

Aber du kennst mich ja: Ich habe sie immer fortgeschickt.

Und jetzt...jetzt bräuchte ich sie, das muss ich mir leider eingestehen.

_Aber am Allermeisten brauche ich dich._

Ich hoffe...ja ich hoffe...du wartest auf mich im Jenseits.

Und wenn du auf mich wartest, dann habe bitte Geduld.

Wir Sajajins haben ein unnatürlich langes Leben, sofern wir nicht umgebracht werden oder uns selbst - wie Kakarott - töten.

Aber ich wünschte, es wäre so weit.

Ich wünschte ich könnte sterben.

Denn dann wäre ich frei.

_Ich liebe dich Bulma._

_Ich werde dich immer lieben._

_Bitte warte auf mich._

Ich möchte, wenn ich sterbe, mit dir zusammen sein.

Aber bis es soweit ist, musst du auf mich warten.

Eines Prinzen wäre es nicht würdig zu sterben und du hast mir gedroht, mir im Himmel kräftig den Hintern zu versohlen, wenn ich absichtlich sterben würde.

Daher meine erste und wahrscheinlich auch letzte Bitte an Dich:

Warte auf mich, Bulma-chan.

„**Wir sehen uns wieder - aber jetzt noch nicht!"**

**Owari**

Freue mich auf die kommenden Reviews

Majin Micha

See you soon, I hope ?


	6. Ich werde dich nie vergessen

Die nun romantischere Variante von Bulma und Vegeta

Was passiert eines Nachts, wenn Bulma neben ihrem Schatz aufwacht?

Ich sag nur eins: ganz kleiner LEMON-Alarm

**Ich werde dich nie vergessen!**

Bulma erwachte spät in der Nacht.

Verschlafen öffnete sie ihre blauen Augen und blickte überrascht in zwei nachtschwarze, die sie liebevoll betrachteten. „Hi Vegeta!", gähnte Bulma und kuschelte sich in die Arme ihres Prinzen.

Vegeta lächelte: „Hallo Onna!", meinte er und sah auf den Blauen Haarschopf hinab, der sich an ihn kuschelte und seine Brust mit einem Finger entlangfuhr.

„Dass du wach bist, wundert mich, Onna!", flüsterte Vegeta und grinste, als Bulma ihn aus müden Augen wütend anstarrte. Dann jedoch lächelte sie und meinte schelmisch: „Aber Veggie, wenn du mich heimlich beobachtest, dann muss ich ja wach werden!"

Als Bulma sah, wie Vegeta's Gesicht an Farbe gewann, wusste sie, sie hatte ihn ertappt und lachte lautstark.

„Wieso lachst du mich aus, Onna?" knurrte Vegeta und legte sich blitzschnell über seine Gefährtin, die sofort gepresst stöhnte. „Nanana. Was hast du denn, Onna?", witzelte der Sajajin. „Du...bist...ziemlich schwer!", hauchte Bulma, worauf sich Vegeta links und rechts ihres Kopfes mit den Ellbogen abstütze. „Besser so?", fragte er leise. Bulma nickte und starrte still in Vegeta's tiefe, dunkle Augen.

Nach schier unendlichen Minuten löste sich Bulma aus ihrer Erstarrung und senkte ihre Augenlider. Dass sie dabei rote Wangen hatte, war ihr bewusst und Vegeta gleich aufgefallen.

„Onna, Onna, Onna. Du führst dich auf wie ein Teenager.", tadelte Vegeta sie gespielt streng, strich ihr mit seinem Daumen liebevoll über die Wange und verharrte an ihren Lippen. Spielerisch biss sie Vegeta in den Daumen. Dann lächelte Bulma wieder und umarmte ihn. Sanft fuhr sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen seinen Rücken hinab und wieder hinauf. „Du hast eine sehr weiche Haut, fast wie ein Baby, weißt du das?", flüsterte sie leise. Vegeta bekam sofort eine leichte Gänsehaut, als Bulma bei seinen Schulterblättern hängen blieb und diese sanft streichelte. „Frierst du?", fragte ihn Bulma. Vegeta grinste und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Dass diese Frau ihn so verrückt machte und eine Macht über ihn besaß, die nicht mal Freezer über seine Sklaven hatte, überraschte und verängstigte ihn ein wenig. „Was hast du, Vegeta?"

Stumm blickte der Sajajin in Bulma's Gesicht. Diese lächelte ihn liebevoll an und berührte leicht seine Wange. „Dich beunruhigt das bald die Cyborgs kommen, nicht wahr?", schlussfolgerte sie und schloss müde ihre blauen Augen. Vegeta's Innerstes kochte. Nicht vor Wut, sondern vor Wärme. Dass er in dieser Person, die er zuvor nicht mochte und mit der er immer gestritten hatte, eine Liebe entwickelte, die weiter als das Universum ging, konnte er nicht begreifen. Er, der stolzeste, eingebildetste und arroganteste Sajajin, den Vegeta-sei jemals gesehen hatte, verliebte sich in den wunderschönsten, intelligentesten und fürsorglichsten Menschen in der ganzen Galaxie. Erschöpft ließ Vegeta seinen Kopf auf Bulma's hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb fallen.

Bulma blickte ihn überrascht an. Was war nur los mit ihm? In letzter Zeit war er so komisch. Schon öfters war es vorgekommen, dass er nicht mehr so ausgiebig trainierte und manchmal verbrachte er viel mehr Zeit mit ihr und Trunks.

Ach ja Trunks!

Seid Trunks da war, benahm sich Vegeta sowieso ganz anders. Wie ein Vater aus dem Bilderbuch. Als Bulma mit Trunks schwanger gewesen und schon im neunten Monat war, hatte sich Vegeta immer öfters um sie gekümmert. Und als sie schließlich eines Nachts heftige Wehen hatte, war der Prinz nicht mehr von ihrer Seite gewichen. Im Krankenhaus wirkte er schon fast nervös. Ob er mit ihr glücklich war?

„Vegeta?", durchbrach Bulma die Stille. „Ja, Onna?", kam es müde zurück. „Bist du eigentlich glücklich?" Überrascht durch diese Frage, hob der Sajajinprinz seinen Kopf. „Wie meinst du das Onna?" Bulma sah ihn achselzuckend an. „Na so wie ich es gesagt habe! Ob du hier glücklich bist auf der Erde? Und vor allem mit mir und Trunks!" Vegeta lachte heiser und ließ wieder seinen Kopf auf Bulma's Brust fallen. „Natürlich bin ich glücklich! Sonst wär ich nicht mehr hier! Das ist doch wohl klar, oder Onna?", antwortete Vegeta und hob wieder seinen Kopf. Bulma lächelte, beugte sich leicht nach vorne und küsste ihn. Müde erwiderte der Sajajin und stütze sich während des Kusses wieder auf seine Arme.

Nach Atem ringend löste sich Bulma und legte dem Sajajin beide Arme um den Nacken. „Ich liebe dich, Vegeta!", sagte Bulma leise.

„Ich weiß!", antwortete der Prinz.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne mit dir schlafen!", flüsterte Bulma und senkte den Blick. Schon lange hatten beide keinen Sex mehr miteinander gehabt. Und Bulma vermisste seine Kondition bei diesem „Sport". „Auch das weiß ich!" Vegeta grinste und schob sich einige Zentimeter zu Bulma hinauf.

Hungrig verschloss er ihre Lippen mit den seinen und drückte ihren Körper fest an sich. Bulma stöhnte unter ihm auf und klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn. Beide waren nun hellwach und beider Instinkte waren geweckt. Mann brauchte Frau, Frau brauchte Mann. Keiner - außer dem Baby - war zu Hause, da musste man die Gelegenheit doch ausnutzen. Da Vegeta nur seine Boxershort trug und Bulma selbst nur ein dünnes Nachthemd anhatte, mussten beide nicht viel ausziehen, ehe sich ihre nackten Körper eng aneinanderpressten. Bulma konnte deutlich spüren, wie sich Vegeta's Errektion hart und pochend gegen ihren Unterleib drängte. Eine Hitzewelle durchströmte daraufhin die Blauhaarige. Leise stöhnte sie auf, als Vegeta mit seinen Fingern ihren Körper hinab tastete. Von ihrem Hals anfangend strich er sachte nach unten und blieb an einer ihrer Brüste stehen. Mit seinen Daumen strich er sanft über ihre harten Knospen und kreiste darauf umher. Das Ganze wiederholte er mit seiner Zunge, wobei sich Bulma unter ihm wand. Eisern hielt Vegeta mit seiner freien Hand ihre Hände fest und drückte sie auf das große Doppelbett. Als der Prinz an einer ihrer Brüste zu saugen anfing, wurde es Bulma zu bunt. „Vegeta...bitte...quäl mich doch nicht...lass mich...bitte!", keuchte sie und versuchte sich aus Vegeta's hartem Griff zu befreien. Der Prinz hob grinsend den Kopf und musterte die Frau vor sich. Es war dunkel im Zimmer, aber der Vollmond, der hoch am wolkenfreien Himmel stand, erhellte das Bett um einiges, sodass sich die beiden Liebenden erkennen konnten. Bulma wirkte einfach verführerisch, wenn sie so da lag, strebend nach Liebe und Zärtlichkeiten. Aber sie selbst wollte auch etwas von all ihrer großen Liebe, die sie dem Sajajin vor sich entgegen brachte, abgeben. Am liebsten an die ganze Menschheit, dachte Vegeta immer. „Vegeta...!", stöhnte Bulma. Diese süße Stimme riss den Prinzen des ehemals größten Kriegervolkes im Weltall wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja, Onna? Willst du mir irgendetwas sagen?", fragte Vegeta unschuldig nach und saugte wieder an einer ihrer Knospen, die sich hart wie Stein anfühlten. „Baka...!", zischte die Blauhaarige nun erbost, worauf Vegeta sich amüsiert erhob und ihre Hände freiließ. „Gut, wenn du mir so kommst, dann lass mich bloß in Ruhe, Onna!", knurrte er spielerisch beleidigt und setzte sich an den Rand des Doppelbettes, gut darauf bedacht, seine immer böse Stellung anzunehmen! (Arme vor der Brust verschränken - )

Bulma seufzte und rutschte zu ihm rüber. „Mein Prinz, verzeiht mir meine Bosheit, aber ich möchte euch auch Genugtuung schenken!", entschuldigte sie sich höflich und schlang Vegeta ihre Arme um den Hals. Der Sajajinprinz knurrte, dass sich wie „Von mir aus, Onna!" anhörte und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um ...und Bulma befand sich in der gleichen Lage wie beim ersten Mal. Unter lautem Geschrei protestierte sie dagegen und beschimpfte Vegeta mit allen Schimpfwörtern, die ihr einfielen.

„Okay, JETZT du hast gewonnen, Onna!", stieß der Prinz nach einigen Minuten heiser aus, als Bulma endlich eine ihrer Hände frei bekam und sie damit Vegeta's Errektion massierte. Müde ließ sich der Sajajin auf die andere Seite fallen und wartete ab, was wohl seine Onna mit ihm vor hatte. Diese kletterte auf ihren Prinz und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, sodass seine harte Rute problemlos in sie hinein glitt. Gepreßt stöhnte Vegeta auf und hielt mit beiden Händen Bulma's Hüfte fest, um ihr bei ihren Bewegungen zur Hilfe zu eilen, falls sie aus Erschöpfung nicht mehr konnte.. Bulma legte ihre Hände auf seinen Brustkorb und massierte seine harten Muskeln, die sich bereits angespannt hatten. Während beide sich still in die Augen sahen, wurde der Vollmond von schwarzen Gewitterwolken verdeckt. Bulma blickte grinsend in die Augen ihres Gegenübers. Vegeta's Augen jedoch sprachen eine andere Sprache. Sie spiegelten Wut - da sich Bulma nicht bewegte - aber auch Verlangen, Leidenschaft und...Liebe? Bulma stutzte. Bisher hatte Vegeta ihr noch nie gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Jedoch war sie nie enttäuscht, sie wusste ja, dass er sich immer schwer tat, Gefühle preiszugeben. Aber seine Augen waren wie ein offenes Buch, aus dem Bulma nur zu gerne las.

„An was denkst du?", unterbrach die Blauhaarige die Stille. Vegeta knurrte: „Ich denke daran, dich gleich ins Jenseits zu pusten, wenn du dich nicht sofort dafür entscheidest, hier und jetzt _richtigen _Sex zu haben anstatt mit mir zu spielen!"

Als Bulma das hörte, ersuchte sie ein so ansteckender Lachanfall, dass sogar Vegeta nach einiger Zeit mit einfiel. Schließlich beruhigte sie sich wieder und gab Vegeta das, was er nur zu sehr brauchte - Harten, richtigen Sex!

Erschöpft sank Bulma auf Vegeta's Körper und verharrte dort ein paar Sekunden, bevor sich die Blauhaarige wieder aufbäumte, als Vegeta sie in den Hals biss. Eine Hitzewelle mit so starken Lustrieben überkam sie, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewusst war, ob sie überhaupt noch Laute von sich gab. Plötzlich ergriff Bulma ein innerer Instinkt und mit einem lauten Stöhnausruf biss sie ebenfalls in Vegeta's Nacken. Dieser erlebte das selbe Gefühl wie seine Onna, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass er nach diesem _zweiten Orgasmus_ anfing zu schnurren.

Bulma war gerade am Einschlafen, als sie ein komisches Geräusch wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit riss. Erst dachte sie, die Katze ihres Vaters wäre im Schlafzimmer, aber als sie dann Vegeta ansah und das Geräusch von ihm aus hörte, musste sie unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Sie wusste nur zu gut von ihrer besten Freundin - Chichi - was es mit dem Schnurren auf sich hatte.

Chichi war eines Nachmittags zu Bulma gekommen um mit ihr Shoppen zu gehen. Aus dem Shoppen wurde allerdings ein Kaffeeklatsch, als sich die Frauen dafür entschieden, in der Stadt in das teuerste Café zu gehen. Irgendwie waren die beiden auf das Thema Sex und Sajajins gekommen und Chichi hatte erzählt, dass Goku einmal nach ihrem Sex angefangen hatte zu schnurren. Nach dieser Geschichte musste sogar Bulma lachen, aber ihr war irgendwie komisch zu Mute gewesen und so hatte sie Vegeta gefragt, was es zu bedeuten hatte. „Wenn Sajajins anfangen zu schnurren, dann sind sie total glücklich. Und das passiert nicht oft im Leben eines Sajajin. Meist hängt das Schnurren eh nur mit Sex zusammen!", hatte Vegeta erklärt. Nach diesem kurzen Gespräch hatte Bulma weinen müssen, da sie Vegeta noch nie hatte schnurren hören, obwohl die beiden oft miteinander schliefen. War er etwa nicht glücklich mit ihr?

Als Bulma jetzt an das Glücklichsein dachte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. Oh ja, Vegeta war glücklich mit ihr. 100ig. Könntest du bitte etwas leise sein, Onna? Ich will schlafen, ertönte plötzlich die Stimme Vegeta's in ihrem Kopf. Bulma fuhr erschrocken und überrascht zusammen. „Beruhige dich, Onna!", sprach Vegeta nun laut. „Wir haben uns markiert und dadurch eine Bindung aufgebaut, die verursacht, dass wir uns durch Telepathie unterhalten können!" Bulma schluckte. „Bindung! Was bedeutet das?" Vegeta antworte in ihrem Kopf: Das ist eine sayanische Hochzeitsvariante! Er gähnte und legte seine Arme um Bulma. Liebevoll sah er in ihre blauen Augen und lächelte, als Bulma durch die Telepathie fragte: Sind wir dann jetzt verheiratet?So in etwa, antwortete Vegeta. Cool! Dann kann ich mit dir also auch reden, wenn du weit entfernt bist? Iin dieser Hinsicht bin ich mir nicht sicher. Das wär super, Sajajins sind wirklich außergewöhnlich! Ich weiß! Sag mal Vegeta, liebst du mich? Ich meine, du hast geschnurrt und das bedeutet ja praktisch, du bist glücklich! Hmpf! Vegeta knurrte und wollte sich wieder umdrehen, als Bulma in zurück hielt. „Vegeta!", sagte sie sanft. „Was ist, Onna?" Vegeta wollte genervt klingen, aber irgendwie hörte es sich hilflos an. „Bitte gestehe mir deine Gefühle. Ich möchte wissen, was du für mich und Trunks empfindest!" Vegeta sah Bulma ernst an, dann schob er sein Gesicht vor, schloss seine Augen und küsste die Frau vor sich innig. Ich liebe dich Bulma. Dich und Trunks. Ihr seid das Wichtigste in meinem ganzen Leben! teilte er ihr telepathisch mit. Ich danke dir! antwortete Bulma und umarmte ihn. Liebevoll sahen sie sich an, dann küsste Vegeta Bulma leicht auf die Stirn, bevor er die Augen schloss. Bulma lächelte, dachte noch Ich liebe dich auch. Schlaf gut, mein Prinz! und schlief ein. Grinsend schlug Vegeta seine Augen auf. „Liebe ist wohl doch keine Schwäche, sondern eine Stärke!", sprach er lautlos. Zuletzt sah er noch einmal auf Bulma hinab und schlief ebenfalls ein. Sein letzter Gedanke war: Ich werde dich nie vergessen, meine Bulma-chan!

Owari

Soodala...

Reviewt ihr auch lieb, ja?

Majin Micha


	7. Leben nach dem Tod

Die letzten beiden Sajajins leben noch...was passiert aber, wenn einer von ihnen stirbt?

Kann Vegeta alleine weiter leben, und das ohne seine Bulma?

Was passiert, wenn Vegeta stirbt?

Muss er in die Hölle zu Freezer, oder darf er mit seiner Bulma im Himmel leben?

Einfach lesen

Dragonball Z in:

**Leben nach dem Tod!**

Fünfzig Jahre war es nun schon her, dass der letzte der Gruppe Z (Vegeta und Goku ausgeschlossen) gestorben war. Die beiden Vollblusajajins hatten erst vor kurzem ihren 110 Geburtrstag gefeiert. Beide waren schon zu alt, um regelmäßig zu trainieren. Daher saßen sie lieber vor dem Fernseher und zogen sich die neuesten Filme und Nachrichten rein.

Doch schließlich - eines guten Tages - tauchte ein übermächtiger Gegner auf. ( ist ja nix neues!)

Durch ihr unregelmäßiges Trainieren und ihr hohes Alter schaffte ihn keiner allein und die beiden Sajajins mussten fusionieren. Sie besiegten das Monster - jedoch mit einem harten Preis - denn der Stärkste der Sajajins erlag nach geraumer Zeit seinen Verletzungen.

„V...Vegeta...ich...ich werde sterben...", flüsterte der Son, der nicht mehr genug Kraft besaß, um lauter zu sprechen. Vegeta schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Baka...du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen." Goku lächelte und nickte langsam. „Es wird Zeit, Vegeta. Ich bin zu alt, selbst für einen Sajajin. Und ich sehne mich...nach dem Tod, nach meinen Freunden und meiner Familie. Und am allermeisten sehne ich mich...nach...Chichi." Vegeta schloss müde seine Augen und ließ sich neben den Sajajin fallen. „Ich verstehe dich Kakarott. Selbst ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich nach Bulma verzehre. Und natürlich nach Trunks und meiner süßen Prinzessin Bra. Es ist furchtbar, mit Ansehen zu müssen, wie die eigenen Kinder älter werden und sterben, du jedoch immer so aussiehst, wie ein 30jähriger." Vegeta schloss seine Augen und eine einzelne Träne lief seine Wange hinunter. Goku nickte verstehend, dann schloss er ebenfalls seine Augen. Er spürte, wie sein Körper erschlaffte und sein Herz langsamer wurde. Der Unterklassekrieger seufzte und schließlich forderte er etwas, was er schon immer wissen wollte: „Vegeta, erzähl mir von Vegeta-Sei. Erzähl mir von meinem Vater." Vegeta lächelte glücklich und fing ohne lange zu Zögern an: „Es gibt soviel zu erzählen, Kakarott. Besonders von Bardock, deinem Vater. Er hat nie an dir gezweifelt. Man könnte auch ihn als einen menschlichen Sajajin bezeichnen, denn er war sehr stark und auch naiv, konnte jedoch ein sehr willenstarkes Sajajinego an den Tag legen. Er und deine Mutter waren die einzigen, die erkannt haben, dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Bardock war der beste Freund meines Vaters - seine Leibwache - und er hat für uns bis zum Schluss gekämpft. Durch seine Visionen hat er gesehen, dass Freezer uns umbringen wollte. Doch...hat ihm leider keiner geglaubt. Daher bat er uns, dich fort zu schicken, er wollte dich am Leben erhalten. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er stolz auf dich war - deine Mutter ebenfalls.

Sonst...Vegeta-Sei war eher ein abgeschiedener Planet, was ja klar war. Wir haben jeden Planeten auf Rund 500.000 km hoch zwei erobert oder zerstört. Der Planet an sich war von der Natur und dem Bestand der Nahrung nicht so geeignet, aber wir haben viel gebaut und daher wurde er einer der reichsten und größten Planeten überhaupt. Wir Sajajins sind als ein sehr brutales und blutrünstiges Volk bekannt, was teilweise stimmt. Doch es gab kein Volk, dass romantischer war als das unsere. Wenn es Vegeta-Sei heute noch geben würde, dann würde ich dir alles zeigen, Kakarott. Ich bin mir sicher, es würde dir gefallen. Die Bevölkerung, die ganzen Gebäude, die Technologien...die Rituale...es war so herrlich..." Vegeta seufzte tief und erinnerte sich an sein letztes schönes Erlebnis auf Vegeta-Sei. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Partner um und erstarrte. Der Sajajins lag mit offenen Augen und einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen da - er war tot. Vegeta lächelte mitfühlend - zum ersten Mal - legte dem Sajajin die Hände auf die Brust und schließlich schloss er ihm die geöffneten Augen. Dann erst erlaubte er dem Schmerz die Oberhand zu gewinnen und der Sajajin No Ouji weinte ungehalten. Nun war er allein. Schon wieder einmal. Kraftlos sank der Prinz in sich zusammen und blieb für Stunden starr am Boden liegen.

Sein ganzes Leben zischte in einer Sekunde an ihm vorbei, bis Vegeta eine ernste Entscheidung traf.

Die Sonne versank langsam hinter den hohen Bergen und kündigte die bevorstehende Nacht an. Es wurde kühl, wie es im Sommer immer der Fall war und der Himmel glitzerte rot-orange.

Der Prinz lächelte traurig, besah sich prüfend die Landschaft, prägte sich jedes Detail haargenau ein und sammelte schließlich einen großen Ki-Ball in seiner Hand. Ein letztes Mal betrachtete er den wolkenlosen Himmel und ein einziger Gedanke rauschte ihm in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf. „Frei sein!", flüsterte der Prinz, und schoss sich den Ki-Blast zielsicher in sein Herz. Kein schmerzvoller Schrei ertönte, eher ein glückliches Seufzen echote über die nun dunkelbraune Landschaft und im selben Moment hauchte der letzte Vollblutsajajin sein Leben aus. Der Wind wehte den Staub auf, der durch den Kraftball entstanden war und warf ihn über die beiden Sajajins - wie bei einem sicheren Grab.

Vegeta öffnete seine Augen und fand sich vor Enma's Schreibtisch wieder. Was ihm als erstes auffiel, war der skeptische Blick, den er vom Teufel erhielt. „Also Vegeta. Du weißt sicher, was dich erwartet, nicht wahr?" Enma's kräftige Stimme hallte durch den Raum. Vegeta ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und senkte niedergeschlagen den Blick. Natürlich wusste er was kommen würde. Er würde in die Hölle geschickt und für immer dort unten bleiben. Oder seine Seele würde bereinigt und wiedergeboren werden. In einem anderen Leben. Der Sajajin schloss kurz seine müden Augen und nickte kurz, worauf bei Enma ein belustigtes Lächeln über die Lipen huschte. „Nana, so still heute? Sonst tobst du doch immer hier herum wie ein Verrückter!", meinte Enma grinsend und strich den Namen vor sich durch. Sofort erhielt er von Vegeta einen mehr als tödlichen Blick. Enma lachte kurz, dann wurde sein Blick jedoch todernst. Vegeta verstand nicht was das sollte. Sonst würde er doch gleich in der Hölle schmorren. Heute war was anders. Er wusste das sofort. Enma hatte irgendetwas geplant. „Nun Vegeta. Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich zugeben, dass deine Zeit eigentlich noch nicht gekommen ist. Deshalb haben wir auch so wenig Platz. Und es wurde ein Wunsch gewährt, den nicht einmal ich abschlagen darf!", erzählte der Teufel todernst und betrachtete seine Fingernägel, so als ob der kleine Sajajin auf einmal todlangweilig für ihn wäre. Bei Vegeta's Kopf schwirrten inzwischen Tausend Fragezeichen. Er verstand hier nur Bahnhof. Was hieß hier, es wurde ein Wunsch gewährt? Wann? Wieso? Und von WEM? „Sicher wirst du dich jetzt fragen, von wem, nicht wahr?", sprach Enma und sah den Prinz durchdringend an, worauf Vegeta nur schwer schlucken und nicken konnte. „Nun, es war genau von, warte lass mich zählen...!" Zählen? Vegeta dachte er wäre im falschen Film! Was hieß hier zählen? Er blickte nicht mehr durch! „Ähmm...es sind 10, nein warte, 11 Personen. Vielleicht auch ein paar mehr...!", murmelte Enma und schlug sein großes Buch zu. Vegeta wurde langsam nervös und schließlich platzte ihm der Kragen. „Verdammt nochmal. Was für ein Wunsch? Von wem? Und vor allem überhaupt, WARUM?" Das letzte Wort schrie Vegeta und seine Zornesader platzte. Enma grinste. „Einiges kann ich dir verraten, mein Prinz. Der Wunsch wurde von vielen Leuten, die dich kennen, geäußert. Einmal waren es glaube ich zwei Namekianer...!" Vegeta schoss es blitzschnell durch den Kopf: PICCOLO, DENDE. Enma zählte weiter: „Dann glaube ich vier Halb-Sajajins...!" TRUNKS, BRA, GOTEN, GOHAN, - Vegeta ließ sich verdutzt auf den Boden fallen. „Zwei menschliche Frauen..." BULMA, CHICHI, - Vegeta stütze seinen Kopf in die Hände. „Und dann noch ein Sajajin...!" KAKAROTT - war ja klar, dachte Vegeta. „Hmm...und noch ein paar. Ich glaub ein Mensch und ein Cyborg sowie ein Halbcyborg haben auch etwas geäußert, aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher!" Enma seufzte ungehalten und betrachtete den Sajajin vor sich mit äußert wachsamen Auge. „Krilin, Marron...C 18!", flüsterte Vegeta. Schließlich fragte er: „Und warum? Welcher Wunsch war das?" Enma lächelte freundlich, beugte sich über den Tisch und meinte: „Das sollten sie dir selber sagen!" Vegeta machte tellergroße Augen, dann öffnete sich eine Tür und herein kamen: „Bulma...Trunks... und Bra...!", staunte Vegeta. Trunks und Bra lächelten, Bulma hingegen weinte und lief auf Vegeta zu. Schluchzend fiel sie ihm in den Arm. „Vegeta...ich...ich bin so...froh...dich...dich wiederzu...sehen...!" Bulma konnte vor lauter Schluchzern nichts sagen, Vegeta jedoch verstand und hielt sie sicher in seinen Armen. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst...Onna!" Bulma atmete tief ein und sah sich ihren Sajajin prüfend an. „Du hast dich nicht verändert. Kein bisschen!" Der Sajajin no Ouji lachte heiser und verschlang die Frau vor sich mit einem heißen Kuss. Gott, wie hatte er dieses Gefühl vermisst. Ihm ging es jetzt so was am Arsch vorbei, dass die anderen seine Gefühlsregungen nun sehen konnten, aber seine Bulma nach all der Zeit wieder in den Armen zu halten und zu küssen, es war der Himmel auf Erden. (träum)

„Ich hab mich schon gefragt wo du bleibst, Vegeta!", ertönte eine naive Stimme. Vegeta löste sich von Bulma und sah fraglich auf. Vor ihm stand: „Kakarott...!" Mit Familie. Goku, sowie Chichi, Gohan, Videl, Pan und Goten lächelten. „Ich...ich verstehe nicht..!", flüsterte Vegeta. Krilin, Yamchu, Tenshinhan, Pool, Moten Roshi, C 18 sowie Marron kamen auch hinzu und...sie lächelten ebenfalls. „Du musst nichts verstehen, Gartenzwerg. Ein Wunsch wurde geäußert und erfüllt!" Das war doch: „Ah, Grünkohl!" Piccolo schmunzelte und schob Dende vor sich her. „Ach und die andere Gurke hat er auch dabei!" „Er seien nett wie eh und je!", sprach Popo und stellte sich schützend vor Dende. „Normalerweise könntest du ruhig freundlicher sein, Dad!", schmiss Trunks ihm spielend beleidigt vor und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Vegeta tat es ihm gleich und meinte: „Wieso sollte ich? Ich möchte einfach gern wissen, was das für ein Wunsch war." Bulma lächelte und hängte sich bei Vegeta ein. Verstehst-du-es-denn-immer-noch-nicht sprachen ihre Augen. „Der Wunsch war, euch in den Himmel aufzunehmen, Vegeta no Ouji!" Vegeta drehte sich überrascht um. Dort stand doch tasächlich: „Kommandant Bardock!" Bardock lächelte und Goku grinste vielsagend. „Mich in den Himmel...aufnehmen?", echote Vegeta und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. „Aber, aber. Wer wird denn gleich so überrascht sein, mein Sohn." Vegeta erkannte diese Stimme nur zu gut. „Ich hab's mir gleich gedacht, dass du auch hier sein musst, wenn die Leibwache auch da ist, Tou-san!" Vegeta hob seinen Blick. Neben Bardock stand doch tatsächlich sein Vater, König Vegeta. „Ich wollte ja schon immer einen Opa haben...!", rief Bra freudig aus und hängte sich bei König Vegeta ein. „Ich hab gar nicht gewusst, dass du in der Lage bist, solche schönen Enkel für mich zu zeugen. Da hast du dir aber mächtig Mühe gegeben!", lobte Vegeta's Papi und nickte. Bei allen bildete sich der bekannte Schweißtropfen, nur auf Vegeta's und Bulma's Gesicht hatte sich eine verräterische Röte gebildet. „Genug geredet. Jetzt zeigen wir unserem Neuankömmling erst einmal die Schönheit des Himmels. Komm Vegeta!" Goku packte Vegeta am Arm und schob ihn freudig strahlend - Vegeta's Meinung nach „Naiv Grinsend!" - in Richtung Ausgang. Die anderen, inklusive König Vegeta und Bardock rannten hinterher.

Das würde noch ein schönes Leben nach dem Tod geben. Für jeden von ihnen, da war sich Enma 100ig sicher. Vor sich hinsummend öffnete er sein großes Buch und rief: „Nächster!"

** Owari **

Tja...gg

Wie wars?

Majin Micha


	8. Und plötzlich ist es Liebe Teil 1

Die Geschichte hat eigentlich wenig mit dem typischen Dragonball Z zu tun. Die Sajajins sind alle Menschen und keiner weiß über die genaue Bedeutung der Dragonballs Bescheid. Das ist überraschend jetzt ein Zweiteiler. Kapitel 2 ist noch nicht in Bearbeitung aber Kapitel 1 ist nicht schlecht. 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen einer kleinen SongFic zu Herbert Grönemeyers „Der Weg"!

Übrigens: Mein Dank geht an . Habe mich sehr über eure beiden Reviews gefreut. War schon verzweifelt, weil irgendwie gar keiner meine Geschichten liest!

….Und plötzlich ist es Liebe 

Ich kann nicht mehr sehen

Trau nicht mehr meinen Augen.

Kann kaum noch glauben

Gefühle haben sich gedreht.

Ich bin viel zu träge, um Aufzugeben.

Es wär' auch zu früh, weil immer was geht!

„Und denkt daran, was ich Euch gesagt habe: Nur ein unsichtbarer und blitzschneller Dieb ist ein guter Dieb." Vegeta blickte sich ein letztes Mal in der Runde um. „Seid ihr bereit?" Die vermummten Gestalten nickten. Der Mann seufzte lautlos. „Dann los." Wie Ratten, die den Käse von weitem riechen, stürmte das Diebesgesindel, angeführt von Vegeta, lautlos in das abgesicherte Gebäude.

Zwei Monate hatte die Suche gedauert, um diese seltsame Kugel zu finden, die für den Boss so wichtig erschien. Auch wenn sich Vegeta sonst keine Mühe machte, sich über solche Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen, so interessierte er sich im Moment jedoch brennend für die orangefarbene Glaskugel. Er wusste, dass diese Kugel den Namen „Dragonball" besaß und Bulma hatte ihm schon etliche Male über die Sage dieser sieben Steinkugeln erzählt. Von wegen dass man damit Tote wiederbeleben könne…aber an solchen Humbug glaubte Vegeta nicht.

„Ihr drei, da entlang. Kakarott…du kommst mit mir." Vegeta deutete einem seiner besten Kollegen, mit sich zu kommen. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf die zwei Kameras, die an der Decke hingen und noch jede so kleinste Kleinigkeit gezielt aufnahmen. Jedoch hatten diese Geräte einen entscheidenden Fehler: Wenn BEIDE Kamera's einen gewissen Winkel erreicht hatten, so konnten sie den Glaskasten, in welchem sich die Kugel befand, nicht mehr erblicken. Dieser Fehler dauerte ca 20 Sekunden. Also genug Zeit, die Kugel zu entwenden.

Während die anderen Diebe – angeführt von seinem besten Lehrling und gleichzeitig besten Freund – die Hauptalarmanlage deaktivierten, warteten die beiden Männer auf das richtige Timing.

„JETZT!" Vegeta stürmte – gefolgt von Kakarott – auf den Glaskasten zu und hieb mit seinem Fäustling einmal kräftig dagegen, sodass das Glas sofort zersplitterte. Die Sirenen gingen los und einige der Türen aktivierten ihren Sicherungscode. „BEEILUNG!" Kakarott riss die Kugel an sich, während Vegeta bereits wieder zum Ausgang stürmte, um die Haupttür offen zu halten, sodass alle Diebe sicher entkommen konnten. „Verdammte Scheiße!" Vegeta fluchte. Der Ausgang war versperrt. Die Türblockierung hatte sich mit dem Alarm deaktiviert und ein paar Polizisten stürmten nun mit gezogenen Waffen auf die Eindringlinge zu. Gehetzt sah sich Vegeta um, blickte hinauf an die Decke. „Wir müssen auf's Dach!" Die vier Gestalten nickten dem muskulösen Mann zu und rannten die Treppen hinauf in den 5. Stock, die Polizei folgte ihnen. Schüsse fielen. Zwei Gestalten gingen zu Boden, eine blieb liegen, die andere stand nach kurzem Verschnaufen wieder auf und folgte den anderen. „Shit, shit, shit!" Vegeta's Kopf platzte gleich, so hätte es heute Abend niemals laufen dürfen. Bulma, Yamchu und Chi Chi hätten dafür sorgen sollen, dass alle Alarmanlagen deaktiviert würden. Irgendetwas war hier verdammt schief gelaufen. „ALLES OKAY?" Vegeta sah sich kurz um und sah sofort, das einer im Bunde fehlte. „Dende hilf….wo ist Yamchu?" „…Getroffen…wahrscheinlich tot….", keuchte die Gestalt neben dem Mann und riss sich die Kapuze herunter. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Kumpel?" Vegeta konzentrierte sich scharf auf den Weg, schaffte es jedoch, Bulma mit einem sorgvollen Blick anzusehen. „Bin auch getroffen….aber ich glaub, ich schaff's noch bis nach Hause…", ein kurzes Grinsen von Vegeta, dann war das Dach erreicht. „Was jetzt?" Chi Chi stand, mit der Hand auf der Brust, neben Kakarott. Vegeta verriegelte hinter sich die Tür auf's Dach, um sich und den anderen wenigstens ein bisschen Abstand von den Polizisten zu verschaffen. „Fallschirme auf, Leute. Wir müssen runtersegeln…" Vegeta nickte ihnen zu und stellte sich an den Abgrund. Ein kurzer Blick zu seinem besten Kumpel: „Du schaffst es doch, oder Bulma?" Sie stöhnte kurz und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Sieh zu, dass du es schaffst." Und dann war sie weg. Vegeta, Kakarott und Chi Chi taten es ihr nach und als sie bereits wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen hatten und siegreich – mit der gesuchten Kugel – fliehen konnten, erreichten auch die Polizisten das Dach.

Wir waren verschworen,

Wären für einander gestorben.

Haben den Regen gebogen und uns Vertrauen geliehen!

Wir haben versucht

Auf der Schussfahrt zu wenden.

Nichts war zu spät,

Aber vieles zu früh!

Zwei Stunden später im geheimen Schlupfloch:

„Was war da heute los, Vegeta? Wieso ist alles schief gelaufen?" Kakarott bedachte seinen Gegenüber mit einem ernsten Blick. „Ich hab keine Ahnung Kakarott. Das müssten wir, wenn überhaupt, deine Frau fragen." Ein kurzer, böser Blick zu Chi Chi hinüber, die nur die Augen verengte. „Jetzt wieder mir die Schuld geben, ja? An mir lag es aber ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich habe das gemacht, was du und Bulma mir gesagt haben. Anscheinend existiert noch eine weitere Alarmanlage, die uns der Boss aber nicht mitgeteilt hat!" Der Streit drohte zu eskalieren, doch plötzlich hörte man, wie ein Körper zu Boden fiel, begleitet von einem schmerzhaftes Stöhnen. Die drei drehten sich um und erblickten Bulma, welche – das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt – am Boden lag und sich die Hände auf die Bauchdecke presste. „Nein, Bulma!" Sofort waren die anderen bei ihr. „Geht's dir gut?" Bulma knurrte. „Klar, ich fühle mich prächtig, Kakarott!" Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Vegeta grinste, während er eine Schere nahm und vorsichtig ihre Klamotten an der Stelle zur Seite schnitt, wo sie getroffen wurde. Sofort strömte Blut aus der Wunde und erschrocken drückte Bulma erneut mit ihren Händen auf ihren Bauch. Chi Chi nahm ihre Hände von der Schusswunde und besah sich diese genau. „Der ging genau durch. Wenn du Glück hast, wurden keine Organe verletzt." Vorsichtig drehten sie Bulma herum und legten sie auf die Couch. „Ich hole Handtücher. Ruf du Mothen Roshi an, Kakarott. Nur er kann uns jetzt helfen!" Chi Chi gab ihrem Mann schnell einen Kuss, bevor sie ebengesagtes tat, während ihr Göttergatte den alten Arzt anrief.

Vegeta setzte sich neben Bulma. Diese legte ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie leicht. Ihr Gegenüber lächelte, dann wurde sein Blick ernst. „Verdammter Freezer! Wieso konnte er uns keine genauen Angaben geben? _„Ihr schafft das schon."_ Arschloch!" Vegeta senkte niedergeschlagen die Augen und knurrte wütend. „Wir haben doch die Kugel, oder? Also haben wir den Auftrag erfüllt. Er wird uns diesmal eine Menge zahlen, Vegeta." Bulma's Stimme war leise. Vegeta sah seinem besten Freund voll Sorge in die Augen. „Aber es hätte nichts passieren dürfen. Du hättest nicht angeschossen werden dürfen und Yamchu….wir müssen in den nächsten Tagen vorsichtig sein. Wenn man uns gesehen hat, dann fliegen wir auf!" Vegeta erhob sich und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Er zappte ein paar Mal durch das Programm und blieb schließlich bei „Night Live" hängen, wo einige Reporter und Polizisten vor einem Gebäude namens „Dracul Diamands" standen. „Hey, es ist bereits im Fernsehen!" Chi Chi und Son Goku setzten sich sofort auf die Couch und blickten gespannt auf den Fernseher, während Vegeta abermals neben Bulma Platz nahm und beruhigend ihre Hand hielt. „Was ist mit dem Alten? Kommt er?" „Ist schon da!" Erstaunt blickten sich die andere um. Da stand der alte Arzt mit seinem Köfferchen und blickte die drei ernst an. „Wir müssen sofort handeln.", meinte er nach einem kurzen Blick zu der Verwundeten. Vegeta nahm sie vorsichtig in die Höhe und trug sie in ein Gästezimmer hinüber.

„Gut…!" Mit einem Seitenblick auf Bulma meinte er verzweifelt: „Du wirst bald wieder gesund, Kumpel!" Bulma lächelte und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Als Muten Roshi später wieder ging, war die vorher hoffnungsvolle Stimmung auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Chi Chi saß – an Kakarott's Brust gelehnt – weinend auf der Couch, während sich Vegeta in Bulma's Zimmer befand.

**Kurzer Flashback: **

Die drei warteten bereits seit zwei Stunden, dann endlich öffnete sich die Tür und Muten Roshi trat heraus. Mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck ging er auf Vegeta zu und zog ihn mit in eine Ecke des Raumes. Schweigend sah der Alte ihn an, dann brach es aus Vegeta hervor. „Was ist mit ihr?" Muten Roshi schloss niedergeschlagen die Augen. „Sie wird es nicht schaffen, Vegeta. Ihre inneren Organe sind verletzt. Selbst wenn wir sie jetzt noch in das Krankenhaus bringen würden, sie würde die heutige Nacht nicht überstehen!" Vegeta wurde blass. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

Muten Roshi legte seine Hand auf Vegeta's Schulter und klopfte tröstend ein paar Mal hinauf. „Sie stirbt! In weniger als vier Stunden wird sie sterben! Es tut mir Leid!"

**Flashback End!**

„Vegeta…." Ebengenannter setzte sich langsam zu seinem besten Kumpel auf das Bett. „…wie geht's Dir, Bulma?" Vegeta versuchte so zu klingen, als wüsste er nicht, dass sie diese Nacht noch sterben würde. Doch Bulma kannte ihn lange genug, um dieses falsche Spiel nicht zu durchschauen. „Ich weiß, dass ich sterben werde…"

Vegeta sah beiseite – Tränen traten in seine Augen. Doch Bulma war noch längst nicht fertig. „Erfüllst du mir zwei Wünsche, Vegeta?" Er nickte. Sie legte sanft ihre Hand in seine. „Ich hatte mir immer erhofft, dass aus uns mehr werden würde als nur beste Freunde….ich…ich habe dich immer geliebt…verbring die Nacht mit mir!"

Geschockt durch ihre Worte bohrten sich seine Augen tief in ihre. „…Bulma…." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und berührte vorsichtig seine Wange. „Bitte….erfüll mir diesen Wunsch…liebe mich, bis ich sterben muss….wenigstens kurz vor meinem Tod…"

Wie konnte er anders, als diesen Wunsch nicht zu erfüllen?

Wir haben uns geschoben, durch alle Gezeiten.

Haben uns verzettelt und verzweifelt geliebt!

Wir haben die Wahrheit so gut es ging verlogen,

Es war ein Stück vom Himmel, dass es dich gibt!

Du hast den Raum mit Sonne geflutet,

Hast jeden Verdruss ins Gegenteil verkehrt.

Das ist nobel, deine sanftmütige Güte,

Dein unbändiger Stolz,

Das Leben ist nicht fair!

Als sie später nebeneinander im Bett lagen, begann Bulma lautlos zu weinen. Vegeta sah auf sie hinab und küsste sie auf die Stirn, bemerkte sehr wohl die Tränen auf ihren Wangen. „Ich…ich will nicht sterben…" Vegeta seufzte. Ohnmächtig wie er war, konnte er ihr nicht helfen. Auch wenn er zu gerne würde. „..aber trotz allem bin ich froh, dass du bei mir bist…dass du auf mich aufpasst, wenn ich…sterbe…" Bulma's Stimme wurde leiser. Geschockt blickte Vegeta auf sie nieder. „Bulma?" Sie schwieg.

Vegeta erhob sich und nahm sie in den Arm. „Bulma? Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach sterben, verdammt!" Es gab so viel, war er ihr noch sagen und sie auch noch fragen wollte. Bulma öffnete erschöpft ihre Augen und blickte ihn an. „Es ist soweit…!" Sie spürte es…Vegeta ließ dem Schmerz nach und seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Dein sicherer Gang, deine wahren Gedichte,

Deine heitere Würde, dein unerschütterliches Geschick.

Du hast der Fügung deine Stirn geboten!

Hast ihn nie verraten, deinen Plan vom Glück.

Deinen Plan vom Glück.

„Ich liebe dich…", flüsterte Bulma. Vegeta küsste sie auf den Mund. Doch da war noch eine Frage, die er unbedingt stellen musste. „Bulma…warte. Was war dein zweiter Wunsch?…bitte, sag es mir…."

Bulma lächelte schwach. „…Die Saga….der….der Dragonballs…mein zweiter Wunsch….ist…dass du an sie glaubst…ich…ich…hoffe…dass ich…dich wiedersehen werde…vergiss mich nicht, Vegeta…."

Ihr Lächeln erstarb – so wie auch ihr Körper.

„NEIN!" Vegeta packte sie an den Armen. „Bulma….NEIN….BULMA, ICH HAB DIR DOCH GAR NICHT GESAGT WIE SEHR ICH DICH…."

„….liebe…?" Vegeta drehte sich erschrocken herum. Im Türrahmen stand urplötzlich sein Boss. „Freezer?" Wie zum Teufel war der hier reingekommen?

Das boshafte Lächeln in dessen Gesicht ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. „Wo ist die Kugel?" Etwas an der Stimme seines Bosses ließ Vegeta hellhörig werden. „Sag mir, was hat es mit diesen sieben Kugeln auf sich?" Freezer ignorierte die Frage. „Die Kugel…", forderte er leise.

Hinter Freezer tauchten Kakarott und Chi Chi auf. Der Mann übergab seinem Boss die orangfarbene Glaskugel mit den 7 Sternen. „Sehr gut, sehr gut." Freezer lächelte leise. „Dann fehlt nur noch die mit den vier Steinen. Sucht sie und bringt sie mir."

Damit verschwand er. Chi Chi und Kakarott besahen Vegeta mit besorgter Miene. „Hör zu, Vegeta." Kakarott kam auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, dass dir Bulma's Tod sehr nahe geht. Aber du musst uns jetzt vertrauen." Vegeta knurrte. Chi Chi stellte sich neben ihren Mann und blickte auf Bulma hinab. „Sie hatte Recht mit der Saga der Dragonballs." Vegeta horchte überrascht auf. „Ihr meint…?" Kakarott nickte. „Wir werden Bulma wieder zum Leben erwecken!"

Der andere Mann nickte. „Lasst mich kurz allein." Chi Chi und Kakarott nickten verständnisvoll und verließen das Zimmer, die Türe leise hinter sich zuziehend.

Vegeta setzte sich erneut auf das Bett und nahm Bulma's kalte Finger in seine Hände. „Ich werde dich nicht vergessen….und ich glaube dir nun." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich, Bulma!"

Ich gehe nicht weg,

Hab meine Frist verlängert,

Neue Zeitreise auf eine Welt.

Habe dich sicher in meiner Seele.

Ich trag dich bei mir, bis der Vorhang fällt!

Ich trag dich bei mir, bis der Vorhang fällt!

END?

Ich hoffe…nein ich verlange g, dass endlich die (hoffentlich) Leser mit eine Review hinterlasst. Bitte. Sonst stell ich das Geschichtenschreiben in DBZ und Harry Potter Forum gänzlich ab!

Lohnt sich dann ja nicht, überhaupt was ins I-net zu stellen!

Eure Majin Micha


End file.
